I Just want to Protect my Nakama
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Lucy left Fairy Tail to get stronger.During her training she met the most mystical creature. What will in the future when she learns the dark past that her new friend has been hiding?
1. Leaving Fairy Tail

**Hi the name is Teddy.I had to delete this fanfic and make a new one since I messed up.  
Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Lucy's pov**

I woke up early in the morning and looked like Happy and Natsu aren't here again."No wonder why it was so peaceful today" I thought.I went to the bathroom and took a shower.

Then I soon came out with a towel wrapped on my body.I placed on my pink tank top and black shorts.I soon went out and began to walk to Fairy Tail.

How long was it since Lisanna came? They were all happy when they found out that she was really that I think about it...When was the last time I talked to Natsu and the rest?.

I soon arrived and saw everyone going there usual routines.I saw Cana drinking a whole barrel of beer.I looked around and saw Natsu and Lisanna talking and having fun.I gave out a small smile and suddenly I saw Wendy come up to me.

"Ohayo Lucy-san" smiled Wendy."Ohayo Wendy" I smiled."Ohayo Lucy" said Juvia popping out of no where.I jumped and turned solid."J-Juvia...O-ohayo"."Seems like bunny-girl is here" I heard Gajeel snickered."Ohayo Gajeel" I said as I rolled my eyes.I looked around."Where's Charle?".Wendy giggled "She went somewhere with Happy".I smirked "So she's finally giving the poor neko a chance".

Ever since Lisanna came ,Gajeel,Juvia,and Charle were my only actually the only reason why I'm still staying in Fairy Tail.I went to a table and they followed me.

I laid my head on the wooden table and sighed "I need to pay my rent this today"."Then go get a mission then" suggested Wendy."But I bet there is hardly any mission's for a weak person like me" I replied with another sigh."Juvia saw a easy mission on the board" said Juvia.I perked up and beamed "Really?!".Juvia nodded and smiled.

I smiled and ran to the mission board.I scanned the mission board and saw the job that Juvia was suggesting.

I took the paper out and ran to Mira."I'm going to do this job Mira" I nodded "Have fun Lucy".I nodded and mouthed a thank you to Juvia.

XXX

While I was walking back to my house I heard alot of people whispering as I passed didn't actually know that I can hear them clearly.

"Can you believe that Lucy is still in the strongest team of Fairy Tail?"  
"I know right! She is so she does is summon spirits and command them to whatever she say".  
"She's not a fit for Fairy should just leave".

They kept on whispering insults about me.I let go off the mission paper and closed my hands to make a fist until it turned white.I squeezed my eyes shut and ran back home.

XXX

I began to pack my stuff and tried to keep my mind off of the insults that I've it was stuck in my head and warm tears began to fall down on my cheeks.I wiped them all away but they just kept on falling.

"Am I really that weak?" I thought.I stopped packing and I heard more voices talking inside of my head.I shooked it off and went to my desk.

I wiped all of my tears away.

_Dear Fairy Tail,  
I'm sorry for not really you guys a proper good-bye.I just couldn't face you guy's right 's just too emotion for me.I'm going to go on a journey and find my true strength and get stronger._

_Dear Wendy,  
How are you Wendy? If your reading this right now it means that I'm no longer here was really nice to have a little sister that is so cute and quiet.I hope you turn into a beautiful and strong girl._

_Dear Juvia,  
I'm not your love rival anymore right? Your like a sister to me even thought you can pop up in random you always seem to make me laugh.I hope you and Gray get together._

_Dear Gajeel,  
I think that I'm going to miss you calling me seriously...where did you come up with that nickname for me? Your like an older borther to me even though you can act evil and scary but in the inside you want to protect your love wonder why Levy took interest in you.I hope you confess your feelings to Levy._

_Love,  
Lucy H._

I placed my letter in a envelope and smiled."It's time for me to leave".I finished packing my stuff and went off.

XXX

I looked at the guild sign on my hand and a sole tear fell down on my face.I smiled and walked to the train.

_"__Sayonara Fairy Tail"._

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter even though it might be very boring T.T**

Teddy Out~


	2. What I Saw In the Sky

**Hi guys~ This is Teddy.I'm so sorry for not uploading noather chapter yesterday.I was so confused,so I kept on creating a chapter and then I deleted it again.**

**Anyways...Hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~  
**I looked out of the window and saw something sparkling.I couldn't clearly see it but I knew it was something that was sparkling.I shrugged and soon I fell asleep.

**XXX**

My eyes opened and looked train has stopped and no one was here."This must be the last stop" I mumbled.I took my suitcase and walked out of the train.I didn't know where I was going to head but once I go to the hotel I'll ask Loke.

**XXX**

I went to a inn and rented a room for one day.

I walked to my room and fell onto my bed.I called out Loke and he soon appeared with a smile."It has been awhile since you called me Lucy".I sighed "It only has been one week Loke".He pouted and fiddled with his fingers "But it felt like 5 years to me...".I giggled and got right to business."Ne Loke,can you tell me where I can train to get stronger?".He thought for a moment and nodded "I'll tell you tomorrow 't worry I'll wake you up".I smiled cheerfully "Arigatou Loke!".

Loke smiled and went back to the celestial world.

After he left I took a shower and then I went to sleep."Tomorrow is going to be a hard and long day".

~**Next Day~**

"Lucy wake up" I heard someone shaking me.I groaned and slapped whoever was shaking me."If you don't wake up...I guess I have to give you a morning kiss then" the person eyes went wide opened and it turned into rage mode.

I sat up quickly and did a spin kick on the person's face.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?".

I blinked and I saw Loke imprinted on the wall."L-Loke?" He looked up at me weakly "I-I told you that I was going to wake you up".I laughed nervously "Gomen Loke.I'm used to kicking Natsu off of my bed so I have these kinds of refelxes".Loke's body slowly peeled off of the wall and I sweat dropped.

"Ano...I'll just go take a quick shower" I said and ran off as quickly as I can.

**XXX**

"Ok I'm all set" I said nodded and began to say some secret words and suddenly a wooden door appeared."W-what is that?" I asked."This door will teleport you to the forest to train" grinned Loke."But can this teleport you anywhere?" I asked."Of course it can but it has to only be in this world" he replied."I hope your right" I said turning on the and I entered the door and we disappeared.

~**Normal POV~**

Lucy opened her eyes and stared in awe "This place is beautiful"."This place is a quiet location in the no one has ever came" said Loke fixing his glasses."Let's start training".

Lucy called out Capricorn and the hard training has began.

**XXX**

"Lucy-sama,concentrate in your magic and make it flow inside your body" Capricorn nodded and began to meditate.A weak flow of magic began to slow the soft grass."Concentrate harder" said did as she was told and her flow of magic was much better than flow of magic was blowing the grass much harder than before.

Lucy suddenly stopped and laid on the soft grass."That was tiring".Capricorn nodded "Your mother did the same training as you did and she was just like you".Lucy smiled "Come on let's continue training".

~**Next Few Hours of Hell Training~**

"S-so t-tired" coughed Lucy gasping for and Loke went back to the celestial world and the teleportation door was on the side.

Lucy looked up and smiled "The stars sure are pretty tonight".Then suddenly something flew by leaving sparkling dust in the widened her eyes "W-what was that?".She looked around and up in the sky she saw the most magical thing in the world.

"A-a f-fairy...?!".

* * *

**I was so happy to see the reviews that you guys gave me 't worry I'm going to update about one or two chapters every I might be busy at times.**

**I felt so flattered when I saw the reviews  
~Blush~ **

**Arigatou minna!~**

**Teddy Out~**


	3. Where is Lucy?

**Hi guys! I was so happy to see people reviewing my story.I'm so chapter is much more longer than the other chapters.I'm trying my best to make my chapters much more longer ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3-Where is Lucy?

Everyone in Fairy Tail were the same and still haven't known that Lucy was Makarov was too busy to Wendy,Juvia,Gajeel,and Charle was wondering where Lucy went.

"When is Lucy coming back? The mission was only for one day" said Wendy."I'm pretty sure bunny-girl in her house right now" said Gajeel."Juvia thinks that we should check Lucy's house" said nodded "Who knows where she is".

"I'll still here then.I want to sleep" said looked at his exceed,Lilly,who was too busy talking to Lisanna and the sighed "Nevermind I'm coming".Wendy smiled and the four of them walked out of the guild.

XXX

Levy has noticed Gajeel and the others walking out."I wonder what their doing" she thought."Ne other books have you read?" asked was startled for a moment."Ah...I need to do something Lisanna.I'll tell you tomorrow" said nodded and smiled "Ok".

Levy walked out of the guild and decided to follow Gajeel and the others.

XXX

"Why are they going to Lu-chan's house?" thought Levy as saw them walked inside so she decided to walk inside the building.

Levy heard their footsteps to Lucy's stealthly walked up and hid somewhere.

Juvia knocked on the door."Lucy-san,are you there?" asked Wendy but there was no response."Juvia wants to talk to you right now Lucy" said Juvia but no one sighed in frustration and kicked the door opened.

"Gajeel-san!" gasped Wendy in surprised."Don't worry I'll pay for it" said Gajeel who walked inside Lucy's room.

"It's empty" said Charle."Does that mean Lucy isn't back from her mission yet?" asked Wendy."Could be but bunny-girl is strong enough to do that mission in a day so she she should be here by now" said Gajeel.

"Juvia found something" said Juvia walking to Wendy and Gajeel with a letter on her hand."This is Lucy-san's writing" said Wendy as she opened the envelope.

"Can you read it out loud?" asked nodded and began to read.

Tears were slowly falling down on Wendy's cheek as she read the began to sob and tried to wipe all of her tears was shocked and Gajeel just crossed his arms and looked the other way and clenched his teeth.

Levy was shocked."Why would Lu-chan leave?".Tears were threating to come out but she forced it back in."Lu-chan...Nandi?".

Her foot slid and accidently brke a small branch and Gajeel heard it and turned around."Someone's here" said Gajeel."I heard it too" said looked at them and walked out of her hiding place.

"Is it true..." A sole tear fell down on Levy cheeks."That Lu-chan left?".

They all made a fist and Levy asked "Why did she leave?"."We don't know" replied Charle."Does anyone else know?" she asked and they shooked their heads.

"Shouldn't we tell them then?" asked Levy."We'll tell them later" said Charle."Demo..." mumbled Levy."We should go back to the guild" said Wendy.

The others left and Levy stayed in Lucy's room for looked at the empty room and walked was still nice and clean.

Levy noticed a the writing desk that Lucy always used to write her stories and letters to her mother.

"I wonder when your finish with your story" whispered Levy."I hope you come back I'll wait for you".Levy walked out of the room and went back to the guild.

XXX

"Natsu when are we going to a mission?" asked Happy."I don't know but I remember that Luce's rent is due soon so let's pick a good mission for us to do then" grinned Natsu walking to the mission board.

"Where are you going Natsu?" asked Lisanna."Just getting a mission to do with Lucy" replied Natsu giving her a goofy smiled "That's hi to Lucy for me".Natsu nodded and took out a mission paper.

"Come on Happy we're going to Luce's house" smiled Natsu."Aye Sir!" cheered Happy and both of them ran out of the guild.

"I hope Lucy give's me fish" drooled Happy."I'm pretty sure she'll give you plenty of fish" said Natsu.

Natsu climbed into Lucy's window and went inside her apartemnt and Happy flew in and looked around "Luce! I have a mission for us to do!"."Lucy! Where are you?" asked Happy flying around the house.

Both of them searched around the house."Lucy isn't here at all" said Happy sadly."I wonder where she is" sighed Natsu."You don't think she is..." said Happy with teary eyes."No way Happy! Lucy will never leave us" said Natsu."She said that she loves Fairy Tail so she would never leave"."Demo Natsu...We can barely find Lucy anywhere" said Happy sitting on Lucy's comfy bed.

"I bet she's in town buying some food" said looked at him "You really think so?".Natsu grinned and nodded "Come on let's go back to the guild.I'm pretty sure Lucy there after doing all that shopping"."Aye sir" said Happy.

XXX

Natsu and Happy were soon at the of them looked around but they couldn't see then walked up to Natsu and smiled "So...Did you find Lucy?".Natsu frowned a bit and shooked his head.

"I couldn't find wasn't in her apartment and I don't see her in the guild" said Natsu as he sniffed the place around to pick up her scent but it had already faded.

Lisanna became worried "Maybe we should ask where Lucy is.I bet Levy-chan know where she is so I'm going to ask her".Natsu nodded "I'll go ask Wendy"."Then I'll go talk to Charle" smiled Happy.

XXX

"Levy-chan.I need to ask you something" smiled Lisanna."What is it?" asked Levy."Well I want to know where Lucy is since i haven't talked to her for awhile and thought that we could turn into good friends" replied Lisanna.

Levy frozed for a mintue "Well.I don't know where Lucy is but I think she went to another solo mission".Lisanna looked disappointed for a moment but then smiled a bit "Thanks for the info Levy".

XXX

"Wendy! I need to ask you something" said Natsu walking up to Wendy and then she smiled "What do you need Natsu-san?"."I was wondering where Luce is.I notice you were hanging out with Lucy so I thought that maybe you know where she was" said Natsu.

"Gomenisai I don't know where she is" lied grinned "No it's ok.I just wanted to go to a mission with her".Natsu walked away and felt depressed.

XXX

"Charle!" said Happy flying towards to Charle who just sat there and then she dodged Happy making him face plant onto the fell off the wall and landed on the table with a loud thud.

Happy stood up "Charle I need to ask you something".Charle looked at Happy "Nani?"."Do you know where Lucy is? She promised me that she would give me fish" said Happy.

Charle sighed and lied "I don't know where she is.I'm pretty sure that she is taking a vacation".Happy nodded and flew away with a disappointed face.

XXX

"Did you get any information about Lucy?" asked and Happy shooked their heads."They don't even know where she is" said Happy.

"Let's go back home now Happy" said Natsu."Aye sir" Happy said two of them left the guild.

Gajeel saw them walk away."So when are we going to tell everyone?" asked nodded his head "Well I guess it's about first we need to tell master about this"."Juvia agrees" said they walked up to master's room and found him drinking beer.

"Master we need to tell you something" said Wendy."What is it?" asked a drunked Master.

Juvia gave the letter to Makarov and the repsonse they got was...

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!".

XXX

Makarov slammed the door open making everyone looked at him."I have an annoucment today" said was quiet and Makarov cleared his throat and began to read the letter.

XXX

After reading the letter everyone was depressed and they all knew that they had hurt their beloved celestial placed her barrel of beer down and Gray suddenly placed his shirt placed her fork down and stopped eating her strawberry cake.

"So...Lucy really is gone?" asked Cana nodded and Erza slammed her fist on the bar table making a huge crack "Dammit".

Gray made a fist and clenched his teeth "Then shouldn't we find her and apologize?"."I'm sorry but we must accept her goal and wishes" replied Makarov.

"But-" Gray was cut off by Erza when she placed her cold armored hand on top of Gray's mouth."I understand Master" said Erza and dragged Gray outside of the guild.

She let go of Gray's mouth and he gasped for air."What the heck was that for!?" he slammed her fist on his head "We have to accept Lucy's she wanted to become stronger than we should respect that".

"But what about Natsu? What will he do when he finds out?" asked Gray."He'll just have to handle he tries to even find Lucy then we have to stop knows what he will do just to find her" replied Erza.

She went inside the guild and Gray sighed.

"What are we going to do now?".

~At Night~

Natsu and Happy were sleeping on their hammock."Ne Natsu.I can't sleep.I'm still worried about Lucy" said grinned a bit "Don't worry Happy I'm sure she'll come back tomorrow morning".Happy nodded and fell asleep.

"Where are you Lucy?".Natsu went to sleep thinking about Lucy.

**So anyone like it? As you can see I suck at I'm still learning ^^.I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes in this chapter.I tried my best to fix them all.  
If your wondering when I'm making my next chapter then it might be during the weekends or maybe earlier than that :).**


	4. What the Fairy Said

**This is chapter four everyone! I was so busy writing this chapter in my word document that I nearly forgot to update =^^=.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

I stared in at the blue fairy in fairy was also staring at me with the same expression."A-a fairy!?" I gasped standing fairy got her senses back and began to fly away leaving sparkling star dust.

"W-wait!" I said grabbing the fairy's head."I-itai!" said the fairy who began to struggle.I let go and did a nervous laugh "Gomen".The fairy looked at me "Who are you?".I smiled "My name is Lucy Heartifilia.I'm a celestial mage".The fairy smiled "My name is Stardust and I have a rare power in the fairy realm".

~Normal POV

"So why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with the other fairies?" asked sighed sadly and she sat down on a piece of grass."Actually...I was trying to search for I couldn't find anyone and I coudn't go to town since the villagers don't even have magic".

Lucy nodded and smiled "Then I'll help you".Stardust looked up "Really?!".Lucy smiled and suddenly they heard a rusting sound in the bushes.

Lucy looked flew up "Someone is I don't know who but it has a darkness lingering inside".Then suddnely an ugly creature jumped out and both of the girls flinched.

"A-a darkling?" gasped Stardust."Darkling?" asked Lucy taking out her whip.(I don't know how to spell ).

"A darkling is a monster in the fairy realm and they invade a every village to steal fairies for their own needs or to make them turn into a darkling" explained Stardust.

Lucy looked at the darkling and noticed that it has light orange wings but it was slowly turning dull.

"So are you saying that,that darkling used to be a fairy?" gasped Lucy pointing at the wings."Well ususally but I need to see for sure" said Stardust as she turned suddenly gasped and began to shake lightly.

"L-Lilly...? Is that you?" she darkling only responded with a growl."Who is Lilly?" asked fell to her knees "She used to be my best friends when we were in Roseberry then one day the darklings invaded and they took her away".

~_Flashback~_

_It was a beautiful day in Roseberry was flying to Lilly's house."I'm so excited about today's tea party" thought she got there,she knocked on the door and then her friend Lilly opened the door._

_"You've arrived just in teacakes are all other guests are coming soon" said nodded and walked sat down on a leaf chair and Lilly served her of the girls began to chat and have fun._

_Stardust walked around and looked out of the window."The sky is so cloudy today compared to this morning" thought opened the door and suddenly they heard a fairy shouting._

_"THE DARKLINGS ARE INVADING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"._

_Lilly and Stardust gasped and began to hide hid in the cabinents and Stardust was running around to find a good hiding she was too late._

_The door slammed opened and two darklings of them saw Stardust and smirked."Look what we have 's ake her away and make her our own toy" the first darkling suggested." 's make her one of us" the second darkling suggested._

_"Wait.A blue fairy...I've heard of you 've got some rare powers we should make her our own toy" smirked the first darkling._

_He suddenly walked to Stardust and reached his hand tried to move but she was legs were paralyzed and they kept on shaking"._

_The cabinent doors suddenly slammed open and a beam of orange light hit the first darkling's face and knocked him into the wall._

_"W-what was that?" asked the second darkling in shock."Don't you dare hurt my friend!" yelled flew out of the cabinents and her left hand began to glow with orange light."If you even try to touch her...I'll destroy you with my bare hands" glared Lilly._

_The injured darkling stood up and placed it's hand out and dark strings came out and wrapped itself around Lilly's small body,making her unable to move._

_Stardust gasped in stood up and glared at the injured darkling looked at Stardust."Of course we're going to leet you join 't worry your not going to be lonely" he placed his other hand out and dark stings began to fly to Stardust._

_Stardust took her hands out and the dark string were deflected."A forcefield huh?" smirked the first glared at something came up from the ground and it wrapped itself onto Stardust's body._

_The first darkling looked at his friend over there and gave him a thumbs up._

_"Tch" muttered looked at Lilly and saw her wings getting dimmer."Lilly! Are you ok? What did you do to her?!" yelled darklings only chuckled._

_"My dark strings absorbs the fairy's magic energy and it gave me more by looking at her wings,she might not make it" the darkling clenched her teeth in anger._

_"S-Stardust...?" Lilly said looked at her friend "Lilly..?"."I'm glad we met...Your my best friend...Never forget...Don't fall to the dark side..." Lilly said smiled at Stardust one last time and her head orange wings no longer had any light."Lilly?" gasped Stardust."Come on wake can't die on me...We still have lots of stuff to do around the fairy realm!".The darklings chuckled "What a don't accept these worthless trash but she might as well just turn into a darkling like us"._

_Stardust didn't know why but her heart was accerlerating and it began to beat faster than eyes were wide and her breathing got faster and heavier as her heart began to beat rapidly._

_"Don't you dare...say insults to my friends!" screamed began to scream and a large amount of magic energy was released from her and everything was blinded by her blue light._

_"What is this magic energy?! She can't be this strong!" gasped the darklings."Let's get out of here" the second darkling of the darklings escaped from the blinding light while bringing Lilly along with them._

_XXX_

_Stardust opened her eyes and looked 's house was destryed and there was no sight of Lilly or the darklings."Lilly? Where are you?" said Stardust looking when she stood up she gasped in pain and fell to her knees._

_Her whole body was aching and sore."I'm out of magic energy already?".Tears began to fall down on her glowing blue cheeks."Give me back Lilly!"._

_She breathed in one more time and her eyes fell on the floor and slept for the entire day.A sole tear fell off her eyes and mumbled quiet words "Lilly...come back"._

_~End of Flashback~_

~Normal POV~

"It must have been hard for you" Lucy looked up and then looked at the darkling."If it is Lilly then I have to get her back.I have to ger her soul out of the dark side".

Lucy nodded "I'll guard you if anything happens".Stardust smiled and nodded "Arigatou Lucy".

Stardust began to fly to the spread her arms out and smiled "Lilly...It's me,Stardust".The darkling replied with a growl."Please come back to your old self.I know that your old self is somwhere in there".

"Stardust?" someone said in her widened her eyes and looekd around."Lilly is that you?"."Hai...but not for to me Stardust,you must destroy me before I get an worst" Lilly said in her mind."No way! I'm getting you out of that body" replied Stardust."I'm destroying me is the only whole body is destroyed by darkness and I can no longer be a just do this for me 's the only way" pleaded Lilly.

"D-demo" shuttered Stardust."Just do it before the darkness spreads all over my body and takes over!" commanded Lilly.

Stardust made a fist and began to shake."Hurry! Please Stardust don't make this any harder for any of us!" said Lilly."I got it..." said Stardust held her hand out and a blue glow came out.

The light beamed out and then it hit directly at Lilly.

"Sayonara" said Lilly.  
"Sayonara" whispered Stardust.

XXX

Lilly disappeared and then Stardust turned around to see a dumbfounded Lucy."Is something wrong Lucy?" asked smiled " you tell me more about the fairy realm?".Stardust blinked and smiled "Sure".

XXX

Lucy sat down on the soft grass and Stardust landed on a grass.

"There are three dimensions that have different races" said Stardust."There is the human race,fairy race,and the dragon race".Lucy nodded and Starduse continued.

"The legends say that the human,dragon,and fairy races used to live in it was all destroyed because of the dark mage that's what they always say" said Stardust."What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Well...Each race except for the human race has a powerful guardian and each guardian will protect it's people from the I never heard of any guardian in our race" said Stardust."Why not?" asked Lucy."It might of been since we fairies have our own powers to protect ourselves or because we didn't want any guardian" replied Stardust.

Lucy nodded "Now rhat I've think about it...I read bookd about fairies and it said that fairies never actually had a guardian before".Stardust nodded "But dragon slyers are guardians that portect the drongs while humans lay defenseless".

Lucy stared at cleared her throat."Ne Stardust,do you want to be my partner?' asked looked at her "R-really? I can follow you around in journeys?".Lucy nodded and grinned "Of do you want to or not?".

Stardust smiled and nodded "Of course I will!".

Lucy held out a finger and reached out to reached her hand out and both of them shooked hands under the bright stars.

This is how a forbidden friendship between a human and fairy was created.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

**So did you like this chapter? **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Teddy Out~**


	5. The News

**Sorry for the late update! Schoolwork made me feel so sleepy these days.I also need to do my science much things to do.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Everyone in Fairy Tail was doing were still the same even after hearing the and Happy walked in and somehow the noise in Fairy Tail had died down a sat down on a chair that was next to Lisanna and began to talk to her.

Everyone stared at Natsu."What?" he asked with a confused turned away and minded their own business.

XXX

"What's wrong with everyone today? They're acting strange" said forced a smile "Really? I don't really think seem to be the same"."You sure? I feel this weird atmosphere" said Natsu.

Gray and Erza overheard the conversation."So the flame brain isn't as dumb as he looks" said nodded "But we can't tell him no matter what".

"Ohayo Gray-sama!~" smiled Juvia as she hugged Gray from blushed "W-what the J-Juvia? What are you doing?".Juvia sat on a chair and smiled shyly "Demo...Juvia wanted to hug Gray-sama".Gray looked away and his face heated up.

"Gray your clothes" said Levy who walked pass them."W-what...? When did this happen?!" gasped Gray looking around for his clothes.

"Don't worry Gray-sama! Juvia brought plently of spare clothing for you" winked Juvia handing him some clothes.

"Arigato-" Gray stopped for a moment and looked at the clothes.

"THESE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!".Juvia looked at the clothing "EHHHHH?!".

XXX

"Let's tell him right now" said Charle."But what will happen to Natsu then?" asked thought for a moment "I'm pretty sure he'll go berserk".Wendy shivered at the thought of that.

"Charle! I got fish for you!" smiled Happy as he flew looked away."Do you want it? I wrapped it in a fancy red ribbion" smiled Happy."I'm not hungry" Charle replied coldly."Are you sure?" said giggled "Go on the fish,I know how hungry you are".Charle blushed "B-be q-quiet! I don't accept gifts from this neko".

Wendy giggled even more making Charle blush even more." don't think that I'm going to accept more of your fish" Charle said as she took the fish from Happy's smiled and then looked at Wendy.

"Did something happen in the guild?" he flinched a bit "Of course not"."I don't see Lucy and she's usually you know what happened to her?" asked shooked her head."She's gone" said looked at Gajeel "Lucy is gone?".

Gajeel nodded "She was gone for a while we found this letter in her apartment yesterday and read it to the whole now everyone except for Natsu knows".Happy sat down and his eyes went teary."Lucy would never leave Fairy said that she loves this place".

"But she did and we didn't know why she left" said Charle."I have to tell Natsu about this" said Happy sprouting his was about to fly when suddenly someone pulled him looked back and saw crossed his hands."Do you think it's a good thing? What do you think might happen to Natsu if he heard about Lucy's disappearance?".Happy looked down for a moment and then looked at Lilly again.

"Natsu will find 'll make her come back and then we'll all be happy 's because...because...Lucy makes us all happy".

Gajeel sighed "It's not like we can keep the secret kept for a while.I'll go and tell him".They nodded and followed Gajeel.

XXX

"Oi Salamander" said Gajeel as he was walking towards to Natsu."What?" asked Natsu."Natsu-san we need to tell you something serious" said grinned " is it?".

"Follow us" said nodded and they walked out of the guild.

XXX

"Did you guys notice how everyone seems different today?" asked Natus as they walked out."Something happened yesterday" replied Gajeel."Really? What happened?" grinned Natsu.'We're going to tell you right now" said Charle.

Natsu nodded and Gajeel."Bunny-girl is gone".Natsu blinked "You mean Lucy...?".Gajeel nodded."Lucy-san left the guild" said Wendy.

"WHAT!?" yelled looked at him.

"What do you mean she's gone?" said Natsu."She's gone 's all we have to say" replied Gajeel."But why would she leave the guild?! I thought we were her nakama" said Natsu.

Erza and Gray walked out of the guild."Natsu what's wrong?" asked 's eyes were covered by his bangs "Lucy's gone...".

"I know that" said looked at her "You knew?".Erza nodded "Everyone except for you knew about Lucy's disappearance"."Then why didn't you guys tell me sooner?" said was mad,he wanted to find Lucy and being her back to Fairy Tail.

Erza didn't reply."I'm going to fin her" said Natsu and began to stopped him "You don't even know where she is.I'm pretty sure Lucy doesn't want you to bother her right now"."Move aside" said Natsu quietly.

Gray didn't move so Natsu began to walk to the other side."Did you ever thought about her feelings? Do you think she wants to come back yet? Face the facts Natsu! Lucy's gone and she might not come back" said Gray.

Natsu was shaking a bit and began to run."Natsu-san!" yelled Wendy."Where is he going?" asked Charle."Who 's leave him alone for a while" said Gajeel.

"Natsu..." mumbled Happy as his ears drooped down a bit.

XXX

Natsu was a near a water flows calmed him down a sat down and laid against a tree.

"Why did you leave Luce?".

He began to remember all of the things that he did with her.

Her smile,her complaints,when she was angry,when she was sad,and how nice she smiled whenever he sneaked into her bed.

His stomach felt weird."What is this feeling?" Natsu scratched his head and he when remembered Lucy's bright smile his stomach did a somersault.

"Maybe I should eat something.I just remember I forgot to eat breakfast" grinned Natsu and he began to walk back to the guild.

"I'll wait until you come back Luce"

~In the Mountains~

Lucy sneezed and ruined her concentration."I almost go it" sighed Lucy."Don't worry again" said nodded.

"I wonder how everyone is doing" thought Lucy as she began to concentrate.

For some reason her mind began to drift into something mind flashed a picture.

"Natsu...?" thought picture was was Natsu and grinned while Happy smirked.

Lucy smiled as she magic strength seemed to grow larger.

"Good job Lucy now concentrate on your your feelings are strong then your magic grows even stronger" said Stardust.

Lucy nodded and then blushed when she remember the time Natsu save her when she jumped off of Phantioms tower.

"Are you ok Lucy? Your face is red" said opened her eyes in surprise and shuttered "I-it's n-nothing".Stardust stared at Lucy."Ok then let's eat lunch".Lucy smiled "Finally.I was starving!".

Lucy's stomach grumbled and Stardust began to giggle and then burst out in blushed in embarassment but laughed along with the blue fairy.

* * *

**So how was this chapter?  
I'm still sorry for the late update.**

**Bye bye~**

**Teddy Out~**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	6. The Fairy Realm

**Hi is another chapter!  
I read all of my reviews and I'm so happy that I typed this chapter even faster than last time ^_^.**

**Arigatou minna! I hope you like this chapter :D**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

"I'm never going to get stronger if my training continues to be like this" I nodded "Your training is going really need to step it up"."But how?" I thought for a moment.I took out a bottle of water and began to drink.

She snapped her fingers and smirked "We'll go to the fairy realm".I nearly spit my dranked water out.I swallowed and coughed for moment.

"Are you crazy?" I shooked her head "You said that you wanted to get stronger right?".I nodded my head."Then lets go!" smiled Stardust.

"But how?" I asked."Don't worry everyone in the fairy realm knows how to open a portal to this dimension and the fairy realm" explained Stardust.I nodded and suddenly I heard Stardust saying some ancient words.

A colorful portal suddenly appeared and Stardust looked at me."Come on let's go".I was shocked for a minute and gave out a small nod.

Stardust pulled my finger and began to make me walk to the walked to the portal and suddenly I was blinded by the light.

XXX

i opened my eyes and suddenly I stared in awe."This place is amazing!".Stardust nodded and when I looked at her my jaws was the same height as me."When did you get so tall?" I said.

"I didn't get tall! You only shrinked because of a spell when you travel to the fairy 'll be your regular size when you go back to the human dimension" said Stardust who got a little irritated.I sighed "So where do we go next?".

"You'll have to see the queen and she'll allow you to train in the palace if you get her permission and then you'll get very strong from our secret ways" said Stardust."Really? This is going to be harder than I thought" I sighed."So where exactly did you know about the training?".

"I learnt it somewhere" said Stardust looking away.I eyed her suspicously "Are you hiding something?".Stardust faked a smile "Of course not!".

I sighed "Let's stick to the topic exactly is the queen?".Stardust blinked and laughed nervously "I forgot to tell you but we have a long way to travel just to meet the queen"."How long does this trip takes?" I asked trying not to punch her.

Stardust took out an old map out of no where and began to read it."Its...How should I say this...more than 5 weeks".My eyebrows twitched "You serious?".She only gave me a nervous smile on her face "Let's just start to go there".I sighed and nodded and then I looked around "What is this village called?"."This is one of the most popular village in the fairy 's called al place where parties,weddings,and celebrations" replied Stardust.

I looked around and saw fairies flying around in a bumped into me making me fall on top of Stardust.

"I-itai" graoned Stardust.I stood up and helped Stardust up."Who was that?" I asked and turned around to see a green haired was a stared at me with wide eyes."A-a h-human?" he Stardust covered his mouth before hid mouth could yell even louder.

"We've got some explaining to do" she said quietly.I stared at the two with a blank face.

~Normal POV~

We dragged the green haired boy to a quiet and empty let go of the boy and he gasped for air.

"Why is there a human here?" he sighed "Well you see...".She began to explain everything to green-haired boy nodded and grinned "I see".

XXX

"My name is Elden" he said giving us a giggled at his introduction and Stardust smiled."My name is Lucy" she said."My name is Stardust" smield Stardust."What are you guys doing here anyways? You don't seem to know whats going on here" said Elden.

Lucy nodded "We're trying to go to the queen's palace".Elden was surprised and then shooked his head "You can't go there"."Why not?" Lucy looked at her "Because its a dangerous journey and you might be killed along the way".Lucy swallowed hard and so did Stardust.

"But when I was younger I heard the elders talk about a portal leading to the queens palace" said and Stardust beamed "Really?".Elden sweatdropped "Well that's what I heard but I'm not 're going to have to ask the elders since they know what to do".Lucy nodded "Let's go!".Stardust nodded and when they were walking Stardust looked down.

"I'm going to have to tell you very soon,Lucy" she said softly."Come on Stardust!" yelled Lucy who was waving both of her hands in the air.

Stardust looked up "O-ok!".Stardust began to fly as fast as she can.

XXX

They arrived back to town and saw alot of fairies flying around while holding things on their hands."Why are they in such a hurry?" Lucy smiled "We're getting ready for the Sun festival!"."Sun festival?" asked Stardust.

Elden blinked "You've never heard of the Sun festival before? Every fairy in the fairy realm knows about it".Stardust blushed in embarassment and pouted "Well I'm new to these kinds of stuff".

"Ok I'll explain than" sighed Elden.

~Teaching Room~

"How did we get in here?" sweatdropped Lucy as she sat down on a school came in with glasses and a suit.

"Ok 's time to tell you about the Sun festival" he walked to his desk and then slammed his books on the table making Lucy and Stardust flinch.

"The Sun festival is the biggest celebration!" he and Stardust nodded.

He cleared his throat.

"The Sun festival is celebrating the Sun and the stars because of the life they gave first fairy to ever exist was our was said that the seed of her flower was dropped down from the from the Sun and the stars guided her down to Earth and gave her powers".

"Her seed was saefly planted into the soil and the Sun used its powers to make her seed the flower bloomed the Queen woke hair was like gold and fiery just like the were rumors going around saying that she have powers that with one touch you will disappear forever".

"The Queen used her powers and asked the Sun to help her her powers and the Sun's they created all of us but our blooming stage was different than this was why we now celebrate the Sun questions?".

Elden looked at his two students."WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING?!".

Lucy and Stardust was laying on their desk and began to sleep peacefully.

-SNORES-

"Class dismissed" sighed looked at the camera and anime tears began to fall down.

"Nobody likes me!" he cried and ran off.

Lucy woke up "Did you hear something?".Stardust yawned "Must of been the trees".

-End Of Class-

"Come need to go to that large building over there" said Elden pointing at the white building."A church?" Lucy said." 's more like a go there to learn magic and stuff" replied Elden.

Elden began to walk and Lucy and Stardust followed.

XXX

Elden opened the large white doors and saw four Elders sitting on large white chairs."Well if it isn't our favorite student" one of the Elders said.

The first Elder had a long light green beard with a kind second Elder had a yellow mustache with dazzling third Elder had short orange hair with a short forth Elder looked younger than the had long red hair and fiery eyes that would make any girls heart melt.

"I have some quests" Elden said revealing Stardust and Lucy."A blue fairy? This must be one of the rarest I've ever to mention a human too" the first Elder said with a surprised expression.

"My name is Stardust and this is my partner,Lucy Heartifilia" Stardust smiled at them.

"What do you youngsters need?" asked the second Elder."We heard that you know a portal that leads us to the queens palace" replied Lucy.

"T-the q-queens p-palace?" the third Elder became four Elders huddled together and began to stopped talking and looked back at the three.

The first elder cleared his throat "We will help you to the queens first we need to make the magic come this way".

The Elders began to walk and then the trio followed them.

XXX

They all stopped in a dead forth Elder touched the white walls and whispered something.

A magic line began to draw itself on the wall,making a magic door opened and they walked inside.

The trio stared in awe as they saw library books surrounding the whole room."I bet Levy would love to come to this place" Lucy ground had a large elders flew the circle and stood in a circle.

Elden and Stardust helped Lucy go down and they all stood in the circle together.

"We'll start to say the magic words to open the be quiet and use your magic energy to help open the portal" said the second trio nodded and they closed their four Elders began to say the spell.

The trio focused nothing but their magic and something began to light up as they opened their eyes.

A colorful portal opened."Go in before the portal disappears" the third Elder trio began to walk to the portal."Arigatou" they said and they disappeared along with the portal as it closes.

"What will happen to the human girl?" asked the forth three Elders sighed."Who knows what might happen to shall depend if she lives or perish" replied the first Elder.

XXX

The trio opened their eyes and saw the beautiful golden palace shining brightly."So this is the queen's palace" said Lucy in awe."It's beautiful" said Stardust nodded "Come on let's go".

Thye began to walk to the bridge so they can cross the river and then when they looked up they saw the was surrounded by the walls that no one can cross."We're going to have to fly 's the only way" said nodded and Lucy sweat dropped."Did you already forgot that I'm not a fairy like you guys?" Lucy sighed.

Stardust and Elden exchanged glances and sighed "This is going to be palace entrance might be a long way and carrying you might even take longer and our arms might get tried halfway".

"Do you have anything that might help you climb up?" asked Stardust.A light bulb lit up above Lucy's head and smiled "I have a whip!".Elden grinned "That's can climb with the whip halfway and then we'll help you the rest of the way".Lucy smiled and nodded and then the two fairies began to fly.

Lucy took out her whipe and began to climb as fast as she can.

XXX

"So tired" sgiehd Lucy as she gripped on her whip as tightly as she grip was getting weaker every grip loosened and Lucy knew that she was going to fall,Suddenly pairs of arms held her arm and began to fly while her whip was on her hand.

"Gomen Lucy.I almost forgot to carry you until Elden told me" Stardust said."Without me she would have fell" replied Elden with a pouted and Lucy giggled "A couple's fight".Stardust and Elden blushed and glared at Lucy "WE'RE NOT COUPLE'S!".

About a half hour later they made it to the stood large golden flew near the doors and it suddenly opened.

"Freaky" shivered Stardust."Come on let's continue" grinned Elden.

They flew inside the palace and saw empty soldier placed Lucy down and began to walk.

As they walked down the hall they saw white fairies flying around carrying mops and other supplies.

"Excuse me" said Elden trying to catch their attention but none of them replied."Let's just go.I'm pretty sure they won't even respond" said Lucy taking Stardust's and Elden's wrist.

XXX

"i wonder if that door leads us to the queen" said Stardust."Let's open it together" grinned two fairies nodded and they began to open the doors to reveal a large golden the thing that caught their eyes was the golden chair with beautiful decoration.

A beautiful fairy with golden hair was sitting on the chair with her eyes was wearing a gold elegant dress with a tiara on her golding hair.

"That's the queen?" gasped blushed as he stared at the golden stared at the queen "She's beautiful".

"Who's there?!" someone shouted.

The trip flinched and they heard foot steps tap on the clear floor.

"We are so dead" thought Elden as he squeezed his eyes shut."Now I wish I've never came back to the fairy realm" thought sighed "My name is Lucy and I came here to talk to the queen.I have two fairies traveling with me".

The foot steps became even louder and revealed a short chubby fairy with grey hair that ended near his second one was a tall skinny fairy with short grey hair.

"Why is a human here?" gasped the chubby skinny fairy didn't say anything.

"Well we have a big explaination about that" said Elden nervously as he scratched his head.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Wow this chapter was long I think...  
Did anyone liked the new OC (Elden)?  
I tried to describe him better from my imagination but it was hard.**

**See you guys in the next chapter :D **

**Teddy Out~**


	7. The Queen's Judgement

**Hi guys sorry about the late update .  
I haven't been able to think about whats going to happen in this chapter so this might be a lame one.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Why is there a human here?!" asked the chubby fairy."We have an explaination to everything" Elden said nervously."Guards seize them!" ordered the chubby suddenly the empty armored soldiers began to move and got hold of the trio.

"A human is not allowed in the fairy law has been followed for thousands of three will now have the judgement of the will decide whether you live or disappear" said the chubby fairy.

The chubby fairy walked back and the trio looked at the eyes slowly opened and revealed bright eyes that has no pupils on them.

"The Queen's Judgement shall begin" the skinny fairy said quietly.

The Queen's chair slowly moved to the trio."May you please tell me your names?" she asked."My name is Lucy" said Lucy."My name is Stardust" replied Stardust."My name is Elden" he Queen looked at their eyes and it seemed as if she was looking right through you.

They swallowed hard as the Queen opened her smiled sweetly as she looked at them."Please let go of these two" she said while pointing at Stardust and guards placed them down and then she looekd at Lucy.

"A human...Lucy you shall..." the Queen stopped stared at Lucy and the Queen felt something strong and strange that dwelled inside the was a strong sign of silence in the suspense was killing them."Guard please let her" the Queen said and Elden sighed in relief and the chubby fairy grumbled.

The guard let go of Lucy."But why? I thought humans weren't allowed here" said Queen closed her eyes and smiled "I felt something different about you than the rest of the humans that had visited this dimension".Lucy blinked and smiled and then Elden and Stardust ran to her."Thank goodness we're safe" mumbled Lucy.

"Since you have came to my kingdom,can you tell me what you need?" the Queen asked."Well you see about that..." Lucy began to tell the Queen everything.

XXX

The Queen smiled "Really? Then I shall show you the way"."B-but your highness the training grounds are top secret how can you just show that powerless human where it is?" gasped the chubby fairy.

"Silence! I don't want to hear any further complaints from you" the Queen said as she glared at the chubby flinched and looked down in defeat.

She began to walk and Lucy followed along with was alone and he looked at the other gave out a nervous smile "H-hi...?".The chubby fairy grumbled and left and the skinny fairy just walked away.

~Lucy's POV~

We walked for a long time and all I saw was the same same empty armored soldiers and the white fairies flying past us.

The Queen stopped and looked at the big golden doors."This is the place" she said quietly."Once I open the doors you two must go 't worry you can come back with this this key to go in the doors or out" the Queen said giving me a white key.I stored it safely with my celestial Queen opened the doors and Stardust and I quickly went inside and we were blinded by bright light.

XXX

I opened my eyes and saw myself in a forest with beautiful creatures and I saw lovely flowers."This is the training grounds?" asked nodded "I've heard it was a beautiful place but I didn't expect this".

Then suddenly a light green fairy had short light green hair and her eyes were brown.

"Hello Lucy.I am the spirit of the forest.I shall teach you the life of the trees,plants,and they bloom and how they are used" the spirit nodded and the training has began.

"I'm going to work extra hard" thought Lucy with a grin.

~Two years later~ (Sorry I was too lazy to talk about the training).

Lucy and Stardust has been training hard together and Elden was there to support was useful since he learned how to heal anyone who was wounded and learned close combat.

Somehow the forest spirit fell in love with Elden and kept on hugging him whenever he went to the training grounds with Lucy and Stardust see's Elden being hugged she would frown or clench her teeth with anger.

Even though no one knew what Stardust's magic was they helped her increase her magic energy.

Lucy got much stronger during the two years that have gone magic energy increased alot learnt more magic spells from alot of fairy also learned how to use sqwords and learned close combat like Elden.

XXX

"Lucy wake up! The Queen asked you to meet her" said Stardust shaking Lucy to wake her yawned as she opened her eyes "Ok I'm going".White fairies appeared and began to help Lucy dress up and carried her to the Queen.

XXX

Lucy and Stardust walked to a large room and saw the Queen sitting on her large chair."I've been waiting for you Lucy" she said nodded and walked up a couple of steps while Stardust followed.

"I have something that you need to know" the Queen nodded slowly and the Queen breathed in a bit and then looked serious.

"Which path shall you choose?" she was confused "A path...?".The Queen nodded "A path that you choose to make in the future...Will you be the guardian for my country?".

Lucy and Stardust 's jaw dropped a bit "EHHHHHHH?!".

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter.I know it was boring and it was kind of lame but I tried my best from my imagination.**

**R&R if you like this story and if you want more chapters ;)**

**LOL Jk XD but I want more reviews! **

**Teddy Out~**


	8. What Path would I Choose?

**This is another chapter you for liking my last chapter even though I knew it kinda sucked.**

**Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I was shocked and when I glanced at Stardust she was shocked as well."A-a fairy guardian?" I gasped as I looked at the Queen smiled and nodded "Which path would you choose? There are two is becoming the fairy guardian and defend our country or two you leave this place and go back to where you belong".

I didn't know what to say since I was too Queen sighed "I guess you'll need some time to think this desicion is due in midnight".Stardust and I were soon escorted out of the room and both of us were still speechless.

"Ohayo" someone said.I was startled for a bit and then turned around to see Elden with a grin on his face."Ohayo" I replied with a weak and fake cheerful tone."Did something happen?" he asked with a worried face.I shooked my head "N-nothing at all".

He didn't seem to be sighed and began to explain to nodded "Let's talk about this in the garden".

XXX

We sat on the grass and I sighed "Why does the Queen need a guardian now?".Stardust shrugged "Maybe it's because she might have too much things to do".

"You're mistaken Stardust-sama" someone looked up and saw the skinny fairy."Albert!" gasped Stardust."The Queen has an important issue that she must take care of and she needs someone powerful enough to help her" explained Albert.

"But why?" asked 's face then darkened "For the past thousands years the fairies and darklings were in fairies wanted to attack the darklings and win this war but the Queen didn't want her people to get hurt so instead she used her magic to make a barrier that would protect all of their her magic energy would weakened every single day but we don't know why".

"But this started happening when we heard that a blue fairy was born" Albert flinched a bit "Are you talking about Stardust?" I nodded "But we're not 's when the bad parts began to Queen's barrier has weakened and some darklings began to invade the villages and kidnap most of the fairies".

Stardust was shocked "H-how m-many d-did t-they t-take?".Albert sighed sadly "More then one thousand".Elden and I were shocked."They are trying to make an army of darklings then win this war and take control of this this continues the Queen won't survive much longer" Albert said.

"I must go flowers on the other side of the garden needs tending" he said and walked trio was left shocked.

"What now?" asked Elden looked at me."I've already decided my path" I said standing up.I glanced at Stardust she was still too shocked from the story."I'm going to be the guardian for the fairy realm" I said proudly.

"You're really going to do it?" gasped Stardust who suddenly stood up after I said that.I nodded and smiled "I'm going to protect this world even if it means to risk my life.I don't want anymore people to suffer".Stardust's face softened and softly punched my arm "Arigatuo Lucy.I'll always stay by your side".

I smiled and gustered Elden to come to my did as told and I gave both of them a hug."You guys are always supportive" I grinned.

"But I'm not useful at all" Elden said looked at him and gave him a flick on the forehead."What are you talking about? Your really strong! You even know how to do close combat" said stared at Stardust and smiled "Thanks for the compliment".

Stardust widened her eyes a bit and looked away with a blush on her face.I smirked and rolled my tongue just like Happy "You lllllliiiikkkkeee him~".I saw Elden and Stardust blush which made me smirked."What are you talking about?" blushed Stardust."I don't like her" blushed Elden.

" guys can protest about your feelings but the cupids arrow is never wrong" I said and then sighed."Both of them are hopeless"."We heard that!" yelled Stardust and Elden in unision.

~Midnight~

The trio went to see the Queen and they saw her smile when she felt their presence."Have you thought about it Lucy?" she nodded "My path is going to be a fairy guardian".The Queen nodded and smiled "Excellent 's a gift for you".The Queen said a spell and a shiny orb flew into Lucy's back.

"What was that?" Lucy large beautiful fairy wings appeared."W-wings?" gasped Queen smiled "This is my thank you gift and I have a mission for you".Lucy looked at the Queen "What's the mission?".

The Queen opened a portal "You need to find some allies to help us fight in the war"."You knew that Albert told us?" asked Queen giggled "I told him hurry up and go we need all the allies we can get".

"W-wait what!" Lucy wings disappeared and the portal absorbed the trio inside and they began to fly out of the fairy realm.

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Elden."i don't know but we'll soon find out" replied Stardust.

They were soon surrounded by light.

XXX

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in the looked around to see where Stardust and Elden saw them on the grass and they became tiny.

"Where are we?" thought and Stardust woke up and saw Lucy staring at them."Woah! When did you get so tall Lucy?" said Elden pretending to be shocked."Haha very is my regular size.I only shrinked to your size since I was in the fairy realm" Lucy replied.

"Can you tell us where we are?" asked looked around and her eyes saw Fairy Tail's building.

Tears began to roll down on her cheeks and she smiled."I'm finally home guys".

"Wait your saying that we're in he human realm!?" gasped began to freak out but Stardust punched him in the face.

"Why did the Queen send us here?" Stardust didn't reply but tears kept on rolling down on her wiped all of her tears away "She said to find some allies and that means that I can also see my family again".

Stardust stared at Lucy and smiled sadly."If only I had a family to see they were never gone" she thought.

Lucy smiled "Lets go to Fairy Tail.I want you guys to see my friends".Stardust and Elden blinked "You're kidding right? We're fairies and we aren't suppose to be in this people see us they'll try to take us away from you".

"Don't worry just hide behind my neck and my hair will cover you guys" winked Lucy."Well thats not a bad idea" said of the fairies flew to Lucy's neck and smiled.

"Lets go! I can't wait to see them again" smiled Lucy and began to walk.

"I'm finally coming back home!".

* * *

**Wow that was kind of long :D.I'm pretty sure you guys already know what the next chapter is going to be.**

**I don't have alot to say so bye for now :) **

**Teddy Out~**


	9. I'm Back Fairy Tail

**Hi guys its been a while since I updated and I'm going to be very busy this weekend because of Chinese New Year.**

**I also have to do my science project so I have lots of stuff to do.**

**Hope you enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

Everyone stared at the cloaked figure as it passed by.

"Lucy,everyone is staring at us" whispered Stardust."Not you guys more like me" grumbled was trying not to move her mouth too much since everyone might think shes crazy or something.

"Are we there yet?" asked Elden."Not yet" whispered continued to walk and everyone continued to stare at was getting uneasy because of the stares but she still continued but with a much faster pace.

She soon arrived in the front of the doors of Fairy swallowed hard "I'm getting scared"."Hurry up and open the door" whispered Stardust pulling Lucy's hair."I-itai.O-ok I will,but for someone small and tiny you have a strong grip" Lucy whipered.

Lucy swallowed and sighed and she pushed the guild doors and everyone went silent and their eyes all stared at her.

It was a good thing her hood was hiding her whole was looking around for Natsu,Gray,Erza,and Happy but couldn't find felt a bit disappointed and suddenly Mira came up to her.

"Can I help you?" asked Mira."Can I please see your Master?" Lucy asked changing her tone a bit lower so no one would notice that it was her.

Mira smiled "He's upstairs".Lucy nodded "Arigatou".She began to walk upstairs to Master's office.

XXX

Lucy opened the door and then it was staring at her "Who might you be?".She ignored that question and replied "I want to join Fairy Tail"."Well of course" he said taking a stamp.

"Where would you like it?" he thought for a moment and then said "Can I have it on my right hand and make it sea green".Makarov nodded and placed it on my right then smiled as she saw her brand new Fairy Tail mark.

"Lets go outside and introduce yourself" Makarov said opening the nodded and walked out.

XXX

"Minna we have a new guild member!" yelled attention shifted to Lucy and Makarov.

The cloasked figure walked up in front and cleared her throat.

"My name is Lu-" but suddenly the door slammed opened to reveal:

Natsu,Gray,Erza,Happy,and Lisanna.

"We're back minna!" grinned oynx eyes was then staring at the cloaked figure who began to talk.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and i'm back minna!" the cloaked figure said as she threw her cloak in the air.

Everyone widened their eyes and became shocked.

"L-lucy" shuttered Natsu.  
"Lucy-san?" gasped Wendy.  
"Lu-chan" smiled Levy in happiness.  
"Juvia is so happy today~!" squealed Juvia who tackled Gray in a hug."G-get o-off" grumbled Gray as he tried to pull Juvia off of him.

"Hi minna I'm back" Lucy frozed there for a moment but then they jumped off of their seats and they hugged Lucy.

The girls were all crying in was now crying as he drank his beer.

"Luce" grinned Natsu as he saw Lucy.

Lucy turned around to look at him and smiled "Natsu its been a long time hasn't it?".Natsu ran to Lucy and hugged her."I missed you did you leave without saying good-bye?" said Natsu.

Lucy felt her face warm up and hgged Natsu back."Gomen Natsu.I'll promise to never leave again".Natsu grinned a bit "Promise?".Lucy let out a small nod "Promise".

But Mira and Happy broke their cute reunion because they rolled their tongues as they smirked "She llllllliiiikkkkkeeeessss him".Lucy blushed even more and quickly let go of Natsu.

Natsu pouted a bit and then Erza ran up to Lucy anf hugged coughed a bit from the strong hug but hugged her back."Its nice to see you again Erza" smiled Lucy.

"I'm glad your back too Lucy" smiled Erza as she wiped her tears away.

"Minna lets have a welcome back party for Lucy!" smiled cheered and the party began.

XXX

"I'm glad your back Lu-chan" smiled Levy."Me has been kind of rough training for the last two years" sighed Lucy stretching her arms.

"You've also changed alot too" said Wendy staring at Lucy."Really? I haven't notice since I was too busy training" replied Lucy.

Lucy changed hair grew alot longer and she got a bit fashion changed but she still wore colorful clothing but instead of wearing skirts she wore short pants.

"I guess I did a bit" grinned Lucy.

"Well enough of something good happen during the years?" asked glanced at Levy who blushed.

"Did something happen to you?" asked Lucy looking at Levy with a curious blushed "N-nothing".Lucy stared at her and smirked "So something did you do something lovey-dovey with Gajeel?".Levy blushed even more and looked down "Mou...! Stop bringing up!".

Lucy giggled "So something did happen between you two".Levy nodded a bit and Lucy smiled and patted Levy's shoulder "Congratz on your first step on your relationship".Lucy then smirked and Levy shouted "We're not even going out yet!".

Then everyone stared at glared at them and they looked away."We're not even dating" repeated Levy but with a softer nodded "Oh...But you guys should hurry up".

Levy blinked and looked at Lucy "Then how come you haven't confess to Natsu yet?".Lucy frozed and glanced at Levy.

"What are you talking about?" asked crosed her arms "I know you have feelings for Natsu so hurry up and confess".Lucy laughed a bit "Me...?! Me like Natsu! HAHAHA! That is so hard to believe".

Levy blinked again "You don't like Natsu?".Lucy laughed again "Of course 're just partners we can never be a its hard to believe Natsu being my boyfriend".Lucy stopped laughing and looked at Wendy.

"Is something wrong Wendy? You've been staring at me for a while" said became nervous and shooked her head "Gomen Lucy-san I was just day dreaming about something".Lucy nodded and grinned "I'm going for a smoothie" and she walked off to Mira.

"Lucy-san smells different" mumbled Wendy."Shes acts differently more cheerful than she was before" replied Charle."I wonder what happened to Lucy-san" thought Wendy.

XXX

"Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie?" asked Lucy with a cheerful smiled "Of course".Mira suddenly had a glass of strawberry smoothie on her hand and gave it to Lucy."Arigatou Mira" grinned Lucy and she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Lucy can I talk to you?" someone turned around to see Lisanna."Um sure" said Lucy."Can we go outside and talk?" asked nodded "Of course".

XXX

"So what do you need?" asked looked down and fiddled with her fingers "You see...".Lisanna looked up "I'm so sorry for making you leave Fairy Tail and making you feel left out!".

Lucy was surprised and smiled "Its not your fault I left".Lisanna looked at Lucy "R-really?".Lucy nodded "It was my decision to leave Fairy don't think that its your just be great friends".Lisanna smiled and nodded "Hai!".

Both of them went inside the guild and began to talk like best friends.

But Lucy didn't know that she had forgotten about the two fairies on her neck who was feeling bored.

XXX

"This is so boring!" groaned Stardust."Then what should we do?" asked Elden thought for a moment and then smirked "Lets pull Lucys hair".Elden frowned a bit "I don't think she'll like that and wouldn't she kill us after going back home?".

Stardust sighed "Your right I'll be dead once I even pull one strand of hair".Stardust started to fly around "So boring.I want to get out of here.I'm suffocating!"."But we can't get out of if people see us?" gasped Elden.

"Who is going to be a big surprise" smirked walked a bit and looked out and saw everyone having fun."This seems like a fun place" she thought."Come on 're going to surprise Lucy" said Stardust taking his hand.

Elden was too surprise to react when their hands were didn't even notice but felt this tingling sensation inside.

XXX

"LUCY!" yelled Stardust as she flew out of the suffocating area.

Lucy widened her eyes in surprise "S-Stardust?! Elden?!.Stardust smiled "Surprise minna!".Everyone's jaw dropped as they saw the two fairies.

"Impossible" gasped Makarov as he spit out his beer.

"What are you guys doing?" whispered punched Lucy's forehead very hard "I was bored and needed something to do".

"Minna my name is Stardust and I'm Lucy's partner" smiled Stardust."I'm to meet you" Elden said nervously as he saw everyone stare at him.

"Hey Luce's my partner!" yelled Natsu as he walked to laughed "Lucy is my partner,thats what she said".

"is that true?" asked Natsu looking at became nervous "U-umm".Stardust looked at Lucy and became angry "You did say I was your partner right Lucy?".Lucy sighed and nodded."But Luce your suppose to be my partner" said Natsu.

"I'm not your partner anymore is my partner now" said widened his eyes "W-what?".

"Stardust is now my you" repeated Lucy in a calm tone.

* * *

**That was so long! My fingers are staring to hurt T.T But as long as you guys love it then I'll keep on updating ;)**

**It's Chinese New Year! **

**Teddy-I'm finally getting all of the red envelopes and get rich!  
Stardust-Hey no fair! I want some too!  
Teddy-Too mine :P -AHAHAHA-  
Stardust-*Takes out chainsaw* Now lets see whos laughing!  
Teddy-HELP!**

**Teddy Out~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys.I'm sorry for not updating alot.I haven't been able to think about the scenes in this story since I was too busy doing my project and my homework.**

**This chapter is so sucky so I think you guys wouldn't like it :(.  
But you guys can pretend to enjoy it ^^**

* * *

_What happened at the last chapter..._

_Lucy finally came back to Fairy Tail along with two fairies tagging along,Stardust and Elden._

_Everyone was happy to see Lucy again but then Stardust came out of hiding and shouted that Lucy was her partner._

_Natsu and Stardust began to fight while Lucy was in the middle of it._

* * *

"Huh?! What do you mean I'm not your partner anymore?" yelled Natsu."Well since I left two years ago I decided that I need another partner and besides I already left Team Natsu,so Stardust and Elden are going to form a team with me" replied Lucy.

Stardust smirked and stuck her tongue at Natsu.

"But Luce you were my partner" said Natsu."Isn't Happy your partner too?" asked Lucy pointing at Happy who was too busy eating his fish.

"Yea but you used to be my partner too and we would go on missions with Erza and ice princess" grinned smiled a bit "I missed those days but that was in the past and now I'm moving on and you should too".

Natsu felt a bit sad but let out a small smile "Yea your right Luce".Lucy giggled "Now since this conflict is over lets party some more!"

Everyone cheered and almost have forgotten the fairies that were in front of them.

XXX

Lucy walked to Makarov."Are you ok Master? You seem to be a bit drunk" said Lucy

"I'm *hic* fine *hic*" said Makarov."But I want to know *hic how you know fairies *hic* Lucy" Makarov scratched her head "I'll tell you guys when the time is right".Makarov nodded "Ok 'll wait for your answer".

XXX

A table was surrounded by people and on the table was Stardust who sat down and everyone stared at her with fascination."Your name is Stardust right?" asked nodded "Hai".Levy squealed "Oh my gosh! Seeing a fairy is so amazing!".

"Wheres your tail?" asked flinched "A tail?".Natsu nodded "Didn't fairies have tails?".

Elden then flew in and faked a cough."Well most fairies who are strong enough can evolve and earn a would make their magic increase and I've never heard fairies evolve and have a tail.I don't even think the Queen has a tail".

"Woah sugoi! Fairies can evolve" grinned Natsu as he ran around in circles.

XXX

Lucy sat next to Erza on the bar counter."Its nice to be back" sighed smiled "I'm really happy your back,everyone was were all shocked and depressed when you left the guild but now I think the guild is back in place".

Lucy laughed a bit "I guess and I have a question Erza...Did something happen with you and Jellal?".Erza accidently bent her fork the wrong way and blushed.

"W-what a-are y-you s-saying L-Lucy!?" blushed gasped "So something did happen! I'm happy for you Erza".Erza faked a cough and took her bented fork and scooped a piece of strawberry cake.

"Nothing really happened between met a bit but then he left and I haven't seen him for two years now" Erza frowned a bit "I see...".

"Mira can I have a strawberry smoothie?" asked smiled and then suddenly have a glass of smoothie on her hand and handed it to Lucy.

"Arigatou" said Lucy and she took a sip.

"So how was training?" asked stopped drinking her strawberry smoothie and swallowed hard."It was tiring but I worked extra hard to get stronger" replied Lucy.

She glanced at Erza and saw her smiling."I noticed that your personaility changed don't seem like the old Lucy back then" said Erza looking at Lucy.

Lucy laughed a bit "I just noticed that would often tell me that I always have a bright personaility".Erza nodded "I guess they are right" .

Suddenly Natsu came flying towards to Erza and stared at Natsu as she slid on the bar counter and knocked Erza's starwberry cake on her face.

A dark and demonic aura began to form around Erza.

Lucy sweat dropped "W-well I'm going to check on Stardust and Elden.I hope the others haven't killed them yet" and she ran off.

"Natsu..." Erza said sweatdropped and gulped "E-Erza...It was an accident...Ice princess threw me and-".

"AHHHHHHHHHH!".

XXX

Mira sighed "Natsu sure is loud".Gray snickered "He knocked Erza's strawberry cake"."Poor Natsu.I hope he's ok,we all know how scary Erza is when she is mad".

"Gray-sama~" Juvia squealed and she jumped on Gray."J-Juvia?!" shuttered began to run away.

XXX

"Stardust? Elden? Are you guys ok?" asked Lucy when she walked through the sweat dropped when she stared at the two.

"What are you guys doing?" Lucy looked up and smiled "We're dressing up".Lucy looked at Elden and felt sorry for was dressed into a pink dress and had a small blonde wig on him (The length is long).

"I wonder how they got such a small wig" thought Lucy.

"You ok Elden?" asked 's tears began to fly around "Help me~ Those girls are torturing me!".Lucy looked at Levy and Mira who was deciding the clothing for Elden and she smiled nervously "Sorry Elden,I don't think I can help you with this".

Lucy ran away and left Elden crying for help

"HELP ME LUCY!"."Come on Elden it's time to try on your second dress" Mira said darkly."YATTA!" cried Elden.

XXX

Lucy was outside of the guild and sat on a tree branch."Hey Luce" Natsu jumped and turned around."Natsu! You scared the heck out of me" said grinned and sat next to her.

"Luce...Why did you leave two years ago?" asked flinched and looked down on the ground "No reason.I just wanted to get stronger" .

Lucy glanced at Natsu and saw his bangs covering his eyes."Natsu are you okay?" asked she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and blushed 10 shades of red "N-Natsu whats wrong?".Natsu didn't say anything but placed Lucy's hand on his chest.

Lucy sighed and she nuzzled on his chest and both of them were silent.

"Hehehe.I'm pretty sure Mira and Levy would love this video" smirked Happy as he closed his camera recorder and flew back inside the guild.

XXX

Lucy,Stardust,and Elden walked back home."Why did you leave me there? I could have died!" cried Elden." you did look cute with a pink dress" smiled sighed "Lets hope that tomorrow I don't have to face this kind of torture".

Stardust giggled "If you were a girl I bet you wouldn't mind that much attention".

Lucy went inside her house and her jaws dropped.

"Gray? Erza? Natsu? Happy?! What are you guys doing in my house?" gasped Lucy."Oi Lucy you finally were waiting for you" said Gray."Why...?" asked lucy as she blinked."We wanted to celebrate a welcome back party,but its only with us" replied grinned "We even got cake".

Lucy stared at the strawberry cake on the table."I guess Erza was the one that bought it" thought Lucy.

During the night all of them had fun and their voices were loud that it bothered the all slept at Lucy's house when the party was over.

XXX

Everyone was asleep expect for was still thinking about what Levy said."Natsu is just my best friend.I can never picture myself dating Natsu" thought Lucy.

Lucy looked at the night sky and sighed "The stars look pretty tonight".

She glanced at Natsu and smiled "Maybe I do like him...Don't I?".

~Next Morning~

"Luce! I challenge you to a fight" said Natsu,Lucy placed her water down "A fight? Why?".Natsu grinned "I want to know how strong you've become".

Erza nodded "That is a good way to show your new skills Lucy".Lucy was a bit shocked but smirked "I accept your challenge and I'm not going easy on you.I'm going to fight with everything I've got"."I'm not going easy on you either.I'm all fired up!" grinned Natsu.

* * *

**I'm not sure if you guys like this chapter but I've done everything I can.**

**Lucy:I laugh too much in this chapter.**

**Teddy:Well it's your new have to laugh.**

**Lucy:Yes! I get to fight with Natsu in the next chapter.I've been waiting for this moment for two years.**

**Teddy:You have? O.O.**

**Lucy:Your the author! You should know that! :(.**

**Teddy:O-of course I do.I know everything.**

**Lucy:*muffles laugh* Do not.**

**Teddy:*Glares*.**

**Teddy & Lucy: Bye bye~ See you guys later! **

**Teddy Out~**


	11. Lucy VS Natsu

**Hi guys here is an exciting chapter! Its finally Lucy battling I think that you guys might sleep during the middle since I suck at fighting scenes I'm not good at them.**

**But I've tried my best on this one so please enjoy!**

* * *

The fight was held outside of the gathered around in a large circle as they watched Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy and Natsu stared at each looked serious while Lucy was relaxed and had a smile on her face.

Everyone felt the suspense and gulped." battle is going to begin" smiled Mira.

"Ready...".

Everyone noticed Lucy and Natsu's hands turned into 's smile disappeared but replaced it with a serious face.

"FIGHT!" yelled Makarov.

Suddenly Lucy and Natsu disappeared in a speed of light."Where did they go?" asked Levy.

They suddenly heard a slam on the of them noticed at hole on the ground which only belonged to Natsu.

Lucy landed on the ground and return to her fighting stance."I'm all fired up!" grinned Natsu as he jumped out of the large hole.

He ran straight to Lucy and tried to land her a dodged it and grabbed his smirked and threw Natsu into the rocks.

"Damn...Lucy has gotten stong" Natsu thought and he got out of the rocks.

"Fire dragon's roar!" yelled came out of his mouth and went straight to barely made it out and disappeared.

"Fast" thought appeared behind his back and punched turned his head to the right and then caught Lucy's turned around and smirked.

"Damn" thought Lucy."Loke!" said Lucy.

*POOF*

Loke suddenly appeared "What can I help you with?"."A little help here?" asked Lucy."As you wish Lucy" bowed Loke and her punched Natsu.

Natsu gasped and bent down and did a flip and accidently let of Lucy's hand."Good job Loke" smiled Lucy.

"Two versus one? Interesting" grinned appeared in front of him but Natsu attacked first.

"Did you forget about me?" asked punched Loke on the face and turned around only to get an uppercut on the chin.

XXX

"Lucy-san has gotten so strong" Wendy said in nodded in agreement.

Makarov stared at Lucy and felt a strong magic presence.

"Haven't you all noticed it yet?" asked Makarov."What is it Master?" asked Erza."Theres a large difference between them when it becomes to strength" replied Makarov."You can't be saying..." gasped nodded "Lucy's level is different from Natsu' other words Lucy is much stronger than Natsu and she might be in your level right now Erza".

"So what's going to happen to flame-brain if Lucy uses her magic?" asked shooked his head "That I do not if something bad happens were have to stop the battle".

"Bunny-girl can't be this strong...Can she?" thought Gajeel.

XXX

"Forest roots" mumbled rised her up in the sky and began to ground began to shake and roots from underground rised up and seized Natsu.

Natsu struggled to get out but the roots grip for strong."I can just burn these roots" Natsu said and he placed his hands on the roots and tried to burn it away but nothing happen."How come it isn't burning the roots?" said Natsu.

"I forgot to tell can't burn these roots and if you try to use your magic it will begin to drain it and give me extra magic energy" smiled felt his magic energy being absorbed little by little,making him weaker.

"Now time for the finishing blow" said began to chant a magic spell and the whole scenary changed and everyone found themselves in outerspace.

"_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven...  
__All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
**_Urano Metria!_**"

All of the stars in space began to gather together and all shot them to didn't have enough time to dodge all of them since all of them attacked him in the speed of light.

XXX

The scenary changed back to normal and everyone gasped when they found Natsu on the was wounded badly and Lucy nervously laughed."She overdid need to take him into the infirmaray" sighed Makarov.

"Elden please heal him" said Lucy."Hai" Elden said and he flew to Natsu.A green light appeared on his hands and he touched Natsu's stared in awe when they saw all of his wounds gone.

"That was amazing" gasped Wendy."Arigatou" replied Elden with a blush of embarassment on his gave him a thumbs up making him even feel more embarassed.

"Well seems like I did any of you bet?" asked looked away and whistled.

"HUH!? How come you guys didn't bet? I could have taken all of the loot!" whined Lucy."Where am I?" Natsu asked when he woke up.

"You lost Natsu" grinned Lucy."No way!" said giggled and everyone suddenly heard a yell.

"LUCY HEARTIFILIA!" someone 's face paled and slowly turned around.

"H-hi l-land l-lady" shuttered Lucy as sweat beads started to fall down."Where is the rent that you promised me? You owe me two years worth of rent!" the land lady 's face began to sweat even more."Well you see...Something sort of happen and now I need to give you the rent later" replied Lucy adverting her eyes away from the land lady.

"You better give me the rent money in one week or else your kicked out of the apartment" the land lady said and she left.

XXX

"How come you guys didn't help me! It's a good thing she gave me another week or else I'll be homeless again" cried Lucy as she placed her head on the bar counter.

"Then lets do a mission together Lucy! I heard that you can get lots of money from doing those" replied Stardust."Then find me a good job that pays alot and doesn't need a lot of my time" said Lucy.

"Here's your smoothie Lucy" smiled Mira as she placed the smoothie on the wooden counter."Thanks Mira" smiled Lucy.

"LUCY I FOUND ONE!" yelled Stardust as she stood on the counter."Ok, don't yell in front of my ears it hurts you know" Lucy said."Oh...sorry about that but I found a really great job that pays alot" smiled Stardust."Show it to us" said Lucy.

Stardust placed the paper on the table and Lucy and Elden stared at it.

**HELP!**

**OCEAN MONSTERS TERRIOZING THE TOWN!**

**LOCATION:OCTOPORT  
(Random 't think of any .)**

**REWARD:300,000 JEWELS**

Lucy's eyes sparkled when she saw the reward."We are going to this job! This reward is more than the rent money so I can buy extra stuff" beamed Lucy."Good job Stardust" grinned Lucy and gave her a thumbs up.

They heard a whimper and both of them turned around to see Elden shaking."What's wrong?" asked Stardust."The mission...ocean monsters..." shuttered Elden."Is something wrong with it?" asked Lucy."T-there's ocean monsters" Elden said nervously."And?" asked Stardust with a confused face.

"That's what's wrong with it! Ocean monsters eat fairies! Thousands of years ago fairies used to be killed and eaten by ocean monsters when they are traveling out of the village" yelled Elden with fear in his frowned a bit and looked down "S-sorry I didn't I should place this away and get anot-".

"No that's alright was just getting scared but he doesn't need to since I'll be the one protecting you guys" grinned looked at Lucy and she gave him a smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you.I just didn't want us to get eaten by the ocean monsters" said Elden."No it's was my fault for bringing this job" said Stardust.

"Let's go tomorrow morning! I need to pay the rent in one week" said and Elden nodded "Hai!".

"Can we come with you Luce?" asked turned around "Ummm...How do I put this in a polite way...NO!"."Please Luce! I'm going to be so bored" pouted Natsu."Sorry Natsu but I need this money to pay my rent and besides your going to destroy everything like you always did everytime we go on a mission" said Lucy.

"But I don't do that anymore" grinned raised an eyebrow and Happy flew in."That's no true destroyed more buildings than before and Master had to sign more than 1,000 apology letters" said Happy and he took a bite on his fish.

Lucy giggled and began to walk away "Come on Stardust,Elden we're going home"."Please Luce!" whined shooked her head and walked back home.

XXX

"He's the same old Natsu" Lucy said and she sighed in relief."Seems like no one changed for the last two years".

* * *

**What a bad chapter! I didn't like the fight scene since it wasn't cool like the other ones I've read T.T.**

**I'm so sorry if you guys were disappointed about the fight scene and to be honest I was too.**

**Lucy:The fight scene wasn't that exciting.**

**Teddy:I know! Its because I suck at those!**

**Natsu:How did I lose! Make a chapter where I win against Lucy!**

**Teddy:Sorry Natsu but I suck at fight scenes so it's going to be worse than this one.**

**Authors Note:Everyone please forgive me if I wrote the worst fighting scene that anyone has ever read then please kill you for reading this letter.**

**Bye bye for now!**

**Teddy Out~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone.I haven't been able to update for a while since I was too busy doing something I mean I didn't have much idea on what to write for this brain is empty right now.**

**I'm going to be busy for a while so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update.**

**But please enjoy this one :)**

* * *

~Stardust's Pov~

I watched Lucy pack all of her stuff in a flash."Why are you in such a rush? The train doesn't even come in 10 minutes" I said as I took a small piece of crumb from Lucy's bread.

"But thats why I'm rushing!" replied Lucy as she slammed all of her clothing in the Elden came flying in and sat next to me.

"What are you doing Lucy?" asked Elden."Packing" replied Lucy as she finally closed her packed suitcase.

"What for?" asked Elden.I looked at Elden and shouted "Have you already forgotten?! We're going a mission today!".Elden's face paled at he remember the mission."C-can I back out on this one?" he asked.

"No!" Lucy and I sighed in defeat and then I heard Lucy scream.I looked at her "What's wrong?".

"We have to hurry! The train is coming!" yelled Lucy and she grabbed me and Elden and ran out of the house.

I struggled from Lucy's grip since it was suffocating me."L-Lucy..." I said weakly as I tried to push myself out of her she didn't reply.I began to punch her hands but it didn't work.I sighed in defeat and I couldn't breath anymore.

My face turned from red,purple,and then head fell back and I saw my soul coming out with a smile on its face.

"WAIT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!".

Everything became white.

XXX

I woke up to see myself on a red couch."What is this fabric?" I thought."Oh your awake Stardust" smiled Lucy.I glared at her and yanked her blonde hair."Ow!" gasped Lucy as she touched her head."You! Your the reason why I was almost dead!" I yelled.

Lucy clasped her hands together and did a small bow "Gomen! The train was about to go and I didn't want to be late"."Hmmph!" I turned away without hearing the rest of her lame excuse.

"How can I make it up to you?" Lucy asked.I glanced at her "You can...give me all sorts of sweets after the mission".Lucy sighed " I'm going to buy it for all of us".

"I'm getting candy too Lucy?" asked Elden who was smiled and nodded "Of course! But...you don't like sweets?".Elden waved his hands and shooked his head "I love sweets but I haven't eaten any of it for a long time".Lucy sighed in relief "Thats good to hear".

~Normal POV~

"Hey look! I see the town" smiled Stardust as she flew up to the window and watched the train slowly stop to their stop.

"Time to take out my stuff" mumbled Lucy as she got up from her seat.

XXX

The trio got out of the train and saw a busy town."So where is the mayor's house?" asked Elden."According to the map...it sould be around...here" Lucy said and she all looked up to a luxurious house."A-are you sure this is the right one Lucy? Its too nice to be one" said Stardust."It looks more like a mansion...But its not bigger than my estate in my childhood" thought Lucy.

"I'm pretty sure this is the right in my shoulder before I open the door" Lucy said as she gripped on the golden and Elden quickly hid inside of Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy turned the golden handles and opened the doors.

Her eyes twitched when she saw large golden pillars and people walking around as they talked to people."Is this the mayors house?" whispered Elden."Do you think it is? It looks too big" Stardust whispered."Lets just look around" Lucy whispered.

Lucy walked around and was beginning to get lost."Where in the world are you walking to Lucy? You came to this place three times!" Stardust whispered angrily."Its not my fault! I don't really know where I am place is like a maze!" Lucy said quietly.

"May I help you?" a lady said as she walked towards to Lucy."Yes! I need to see the mayor please" replied Lucy."Follow me please" the lady said with a nodded.

XXX

Lucy began to think that something up was going on."Where is the mayor's room?" asked lady turned her head and smiled "We're almost there"."O-ok" replied Lucy.

"Lucy,I think something weird is going on" Elden nodded "I noticed it its in the tip of my tongue".

The lady stopped which made Lucy stop."Is something wrong?" asked Lucy."I'm sorry dear,but the mayor isn't left a note" the lady said and she bowed."N-no its ok.I'll come back tomorrow" Lucy said and she began to walk.

XXX

"That doesn't seem lady didn't even go inside the room and then she says that the mayor isn't here?" grumbled was looking around "Where am I?"."You don't seem to have any sense of directions,Lucy" smiled Elden."Be quiet you" said Lucy.

"This place is getting weirder and weirder" grumbled Lucy as she continued to walk."Ah man! Your not going to walk again! You have a bad sense of direction" whined 's eyebrow twitched and flicked Stardust off of her shoulder.

XXX

Lucy looked around and saw the whole place empty."This is weird.I can't find the exit of this damn place" she said."Like what we said have a bad sense of direction" smirked Stardust."Fine,if I really do then why don't you try finding the exit then?" Lucy said.

"Don't worry minna.I'll get you guys out of here in a blink" Stardust said and she smirked in truimphant.

"We'll see about that" mumbled Lucy."Whats going on?" thought Elden.

As Lucy took a step forwards and suddenly the ground opened a hole and then they fell."Lucy?!" gasped Stardust and she flew down and caught Lucy.

"Hurry up and open your wings" Stardust said as she gasped for air."I-I can't! I never knew how to do it" replied Lucy."E-Elden help!" gasped got out of Lucy's shoulder and helped Stardust pull Lucy up.

"D-did you gain some...weight Lucy? You seem to be heavier than before" Elden."Excuse me! I've been taking care of my body" Lucy said.

"Elden! She shrinked when she was in the Fairy realm! Now that she is in the human realm she got back to her original size which means she got heavier!" yelled Stardust.

In the end they all fell down since the two fairies lost their strength.

XXX

Lucy opened her eyes and looked felt creepy and ominous that it made Lucy shiver."Lucy!" yelled Stardust."You guys ok?" asked nodded and Elden woke up.

"W-what is this place?!" shrieked Elden."We don't know but we're going to look around" replied Lucy."This place doesn't seem to have alot of light" sighed Stardust.

"But we have plenty" smiled Lucy."Really? Where?" asked noticed Lucy and Elden staring at her."No way! I don't want to be a flashlight" cried Stardust."Just lead us the way" replied Lucy."Can't you at least us your fire element?" asked Stardust.

"I wish I could but I don't afford to waste any magic energy when you have light and star dust surrounding you" smiled Lucy."Your cruel! You know that! Cruel!" cried Stardust."I know" giggled Lucy.

XXX

"This place is so creepy" shivered and suddenly something cold touched her face.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Stardust and she flew to Elden and hugged him as tight as she could."W-what happened?" asked Lucy who was getting creeped out."S-s-something touched my face!" cried lit her hand with fire and looked around."What are you talking about? There is no-".

Something cold touched Lucy's face and her face paled.

"AHHHHHHH! DON'T COME NEAR ME MONSTERS!" screamed Lucy as she waved her arms around like a crazy madwoman.

Elden breathed in and breathed out and began to slowly walk to the strange and creepy object that touches people face.

He raised his hand up and felt something body lit up and he smiled "This is just a wooden hand".Lucy and Stardust stared at him.

"I-it doesn't seem to be just a wooden hand" Stardust said."What do you mean?" asked Elden."L-look a-bove" shuttered Lucy.

All of them looked up and widened their eyes.

Hundreds and thousands of wooden dolls were up above.

"W-what is wrong with this place?" gasped Stardust."Something is is this town hiding?" mumbled Lucy.

XXX

They walked deeper and deeper and saw nothing but wooden dolls."C-can we get out of here Lucy?" asked Elden."No" replied Lucy.

Suddenly they heard something."What was that?" asked shrugged and continued to the sound came again.

"Did you hear that?" asked nodded and looked around,but nothing was there.

*CLICK CLICK CLICK*

The sound of wooden blocks were coming closer and closer until...

A wooden doll attacked Lucy with its wooden hands."What the-!" gasped Lucy as she dodged the attack."Lucy behind you!" yelled looked jumped up just in time.

"Flaming fist" Lucy said and her hands suddenly had eyes glowed with fire inside and she began to attack the wooden doll.

She punched the wooden doll on its stomach."This will but them into ashes" thought nothing widened her eyes "Its immune to it? But thats impossible?!".

"Then I'll just have to use other spells" thought Lucy."Stardust can you lend me a hand?" asked nodded "Of course"."I need you to distract the wooden doll and I have to find its weak points" whispered nodded "Roger!".

"Come here ugly doll! Try and catch me" smirked wooden doll turned around and noticed the blue fairy sticking her tongue out with a mocking expression.

The wooden doll rushed to Stardust and swung its sharp wooden flew up and dodged the was standing on a metal bar and watched the wooden doll move."It moves very fast and had alot of strength.I can't find any weak points".Lucy clenched her teeth and noticed something.

"Its small and might not work but theres a possiblity" thought Lucy.

She jumped and did a legs dropped down on the wooden doll and crushed its wooden doll's mouth opened slightly and suddenly a black gas came out and all of them covered their mouths and noses."What is that thing? Poison?" asked Stardust."It doesn't seem like any kind of poison I've ever seen" said Elden.

The black gas suddenly formed into a darkling."H-how did a darkling find its way in the human realm?" gasped Elden."No time to explain or even time to put on fighting mode" Lucy said and Stardust shivered at her dark aura.

"Light arrow!" said Lucy and a beautiful white bow with small angel wings on the end of the arrow made out of light suddenly appeared at Lucy pulled the string."Cast the darkness away my light!" yelled Lucy and she let go of the light arrow.

The light arrow flew to the darkling and it shot it on the darklings forehead."Bulls eyes" smirked light arrow extinguished the darkling ant the battle ended quickly.

"I think this mission is much bigger than silly monsters" said Lucy."Then what do we do then?" asked Elden.

"There are two things we have to : Warn the townspeople about the wooden dolls in the mayors :Kick some wooden dolls butt" smirked Lucy.

XXX

"Lets get out of here first and then warn the townspeople" said Stardust."I was just about to say that" smiled Lucy."Metal Bazooka" Lucy said and a large metal weapon appeared and a large black orb come out of the weapon and smashed the ceiling."I see the mayors house" Elden said."Can you guys carry me?" asked sighed "If only you knew how to spread your fairy wings".

Stardust and Elden carried Lucy and they ran out of the building by going up to the roof and got out before anyone notices them.

* * *

**Its been a long time since I updated so I feel so I was busy...well not busy more like LAZY! XD**

**Still my birthday is coming this Sunday so I'm turning one year older!~.I'm feeling old now,like an old lady.**

**Lucy:Happy birthday Teddy~**

**Teddy:A-arigatou Lucy~ -starts weeping-**

**Stardust:Happy birthday Teddy!**

**Teddy:Thank you very much -hug Stardust-**

**Elden:H-happy birthday Teddy **

**Teddy:T-thank you :D -pats on the shoulder-**

**I hope all of you have a nice day and MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THIS SUNDAY! **

**Bye Bye!**

**TeddyOut~**


	13. Puppet Battle Part 1

**Hello minna! Gomen for not updating! I was so lazy and I was crying like crazy since Fairy Tail is taking a break.I wish they continue the anime even though its very close to the manga T^T.**

**I'm so sad right now that I can't even put it in words.**

**Lucy:I feel the same way! Now I can never tell Natsu my true feelings!**

**Teddy:You what?**

**Lucy: -laughs- Nothing...its nothing.**

**Teddy:Please enjoy this chapter minna!**

**Teddy: P.S:If you want to know who the hooded person is then please review and I'll do a major spoiler and the ones that haven't read the manga yet will hate me for it!**

**If you want to read it then tell me before I ruin all your excitement ^^**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

The next morning Stardust,Elden,and I went around town and warned everyone about the monsters A.K.A darklings that were hidden in the mayor's basement.

But all of them just laughed and brushed it off.

I scratched my head "What is wrong with everyone? How come they don't believe us?".

Stardust and Elden shrugged and I sighed "This is harder than I thought".

Instead of warning the town we just went to the mayor's house again.

XXX

I opened the door and the same lady from yesterday came up to us and gave us a bright smile.

"Welcome,what do you need?" she asked."Is the mayor here?" I lady shooked her head and continued to smile "I'm sorry but the mayors not here you need anything else".

"But I need to see him".Then I walked away and tried to find the mayors room.A hand suddenly touched my the corner of my eye the lady had her hand on my shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry but the mayor isn't here today so please leave".

I pushed her hand away and continued to walk but suddenly a sudden sharp object object scratched my dripped down from my face and I turned around only to see the lady smiling with sharp nails.

"Please leave" she said kindly.

"Lucy she is so can she still smile?" whispered Stardust.

I didn't budge and the lady rushed towards me with her sharp nails.I dodged them just in the lady had fast movements but they looked weird.

"Angel's sword" I quickly said and a bright light blinded the lady's eyes and a beautiful white sword appeared and I took it.

While the lady was still dazed and blinded from the light I took my chance and kicked her stomach making her fall on the ground.

I pointed my sword near her face."Why are you insisting me to cancel my meeting? What is your objective?".The lady was still smiling and it was seriously freaking me out.

"P-please l-leave...t-the m-mayor i-isn't h-here t-today" the lady her voice wasn't normal it sounded mechanical and the her face began to hands turned wooden and so did her no longer had any eyes or mouth.

I gasped as I saw what she turned into.

She was just a mere puppet.

"What is going on with this place?".

~Elden's POV~

We decided to investigate even furthur so we decided to go down the basement.

"Open the gate of the Maiden:Virgo!".

"Punishment Hime-sama?" asked Virgo.

"N-no! But can you dig a hole until you reach the basement?".

"Hai,Hime-sama".

Virgo jumped down and she digged a reall deep hole.

She jumped back up and she disappeared.

"Time to go in" said Lucy.

Stardust and I nodded and Lucy began to crawl into the hole.

XXX

"This is taking forever!" complained Stardust."Less whining 're almost there.I think" sighed Lucy.

Suddenly Lucy fell down and landed on the hard floor.

"Itai...".She looked around and jumped when she noticed that she was surrounded by wooden puppets.

"Time to explore" grinned Stardust.I shivered as I saw those lifeless puppets without eyes or a mouth.

I glanced at Lucy and noticed that scratched from the battle earlier."Ne Lucy,can I heal that wound?".

Lucy looked surprised and touched the scratch and nodded "Thanks..but you don't have to waste your magic energy".I smiled and shooked my head "No its ok.I don't want to be useless anymore.I need to be strong and help my nakama".

I healed her scratched and Stardust stared at us with an annoyed expression."Lets hurry up and finish this mission!".

Lucy snickered "Someones jealous...".Stardust flinched and turned around with a pink face "I'm not jealous!".Lucy smirked "But your blushing~".

Stardust blushed even more and began to fly away "N-no I'm not!".

~Normal POV~

It wasn't long before we discovered where the machines were machines that were attaching the wooden puppets together.

There was also a machine that made the structure of the puppet come to life with a face that included eyes and a mouth.

"That is so cool" whispered they heard foot steps and they hid.

A fat man with a twirly mustache came was wearing a red suit and he had a smile on his face.

"The machines seems to be fine".

Lucy stepped out of hiding "Are you the one behind this?".The fat man flinched and turned around "Who are you?".

"I should be asking you that" glared Lucy and she stepped closer to the fat man.

The fat man gulped "I'm the mayor of this did you get in here?".

"So you the one plotting this! Who ordered you to do this? Tell me and I'll spare your life".

The fat man smirked "No one did girly.I planned all of this myself but I have my reasons!".

~Mayor's Story~

It all started when I was just a little boy.I lived peacefully in a village with my family.

Everyone in town were all nice to each other and we had no problems.

But that all ended when monsters invaded our town and wiped out our entire I was the only one people I loved all protected me and were then murdered.

I didn't know what to do back then when the monsters attacked but when they all disappeared I was already a grown man.

The things I had to do to live were terrible.I would starve myself to death sometimes but whenever I found food I knew that kami-sama wanted to save me.

So I began to build another town that did not consist of real people but instead...I used puppets.

They would act like normal people because of a type of magic.

But I was only able to make it this far because of him...

We met in my was big and black so I didn't considered him as a human promised me that he'll bring everything the way it was before but I have to promise him one thing...

I need to build a whole army of wooden puppets and then he'll use his magic and bring all my love ones back to life.

Of course I accepted and then that's how it all started.

~End Of Story~

Lucy stared at the fat man with a poker face."Did you know how much trouble you just caused?".

"W-what are you talking about?" he ran to him and punched him straight on the face.

"You just made a whole army of darklings that can cause destruction and kill everyone!".

The fat man looked at Lucy "P-puppets! Kill her!".

Lucy took out her white sword and gave them a sharp glare.

"I'm all fired up...".


	14. Chapter 14

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! THAT'S ALL I EVER THINK ABOUT! Most of the time ^^**

**Lucy:Teddy,when is the Sun festival coming?**

**Teddy:Its coming soon! Don't rush me! I hate being pressured!**

**Stardust:-sighs- I can't believe I was created by this kind of person.**

**Teddy:H-hey you should be happy! I created you! Without me...you would have never exist!**

**Stardust:Lucy! She's bullying me~!**

**Lucy:-Takes out sword- Don't worry Stardust! **

**Teddy:-gulps- lets start the show...I mean chapter~**

* * *

~Normal POV~

"I'm all fired up...".

A herd of wooden puppets appeared and began to run straight towards to Lucy with sharp claws.

But she didn't budge but her eyes were closed.

As the puppets were closer and closer Lucy didn't move.

"I can't watch" whimpered Elden and he covered his smirked "I can".

Lucy opened her eyes and swung her white sword.

"Hikari's shining light!".(A/N:Lame name but I couldn't think of anything else T^T)

A crescent shape came was filled with light and it slashed each and every puppet in half.

"My puppet...how am I suppose to fulfill the man's wish like this! I'm going to be killed...I'm going to be killed" the mayor whimpered.

Lucy walked to the frightened man.

"Don't worry,this man your talking about...he's manipulating you,once he gets all of the puppets you've created...he'll destroy are you going to meet him again?".

"Once I sleep,he'll come and ask me for his army but if I don't have it tonight...I'm going to be killed" he replied.

Lucy smirked "So he only comes in your dreams,then all you have to do is cut him away from your dreams".

"But how do I do that?" he asked.

"Its very easy man in black will only come when you sleep because you only think about the promise and nothing to cut him away from your dreams all you have to do is think about something else and only thought of that man then he'll be able to kill you,but I don't think you have to worry about that since the man in black might only be an illusion" explained Lucy.

The mayor nodded "But what happens if he cuts into my dreams?".Lucy shooked her head "I don't think he'll be able to contact you like that but-".

Lucy widened her eyes when the mayor smirked and took out a hidened knife and stabbed her waist.

She coughed out blood and stepped back and stared at the man.

"Just kidding..." he smirked.

Lucy dropped her sword and it disappeared.

"I can make a whole army in one hour.I don't need your stupid nonsense! I don't need your pitiness! The man that promised me what I always prayed for is finally coming!".

The mayor laughed evilly and Lucy knew...

That he was already possessed by the man in black.

The mayor ran to Lucy and attacked her.

"Ice Make: Polar Bear" mumbled Lucy.A large icey polar bear appeared and knocked the mayor on the ground.

"My puppets! Attack her!" he yelled and the puppets began to twitch and charge their way to Lucy.

"Loke,Taurus,Virgo!".

"What can I do for you hime-sama?".

"Your body is perfect today Lucy~!".

"Any punishment for me hime-sama?".

Lucy sweat dropped "Attack those puppets!".

"Lucy! Your hurt" cried grinned "It's not too deep so I'll be fine".

Lucy looked around and she was already surrounded by puppets and the others were taking care of the rest.

"Water dance" smiled Lucy and water suddenly began to dance and the water moved along with 's movements went slow at first but she danced a little faster and then began to move her hands and it made the water twist.

She kept on dancing until she was surrounded by her own turned water that turned into a tornado and Lucy jumped up.

She began to move her water tornado and it brought the puppets into the water making them fall into pieces.

Lucy went back on the ground and split the water tornado apart and water began to fall down,including the broken parts of the puppets.

Loke,Taurus,and Virgo went back to the celestial world and all of the puppets were destroyed.

The mayor flinched and gulped.

Lucy walked to the mayor and pulled him up 3 feet off the ground and the mayor dropped his knife by accident.

"What are you going to do with him Lucy?" asked Stardust."You know that there is no other way to save his 's already possessed by the darkness and it'll devour him making him turn into a darkling".

Lucy nodded "I wish there was some other way to save them all".She dropped the mayor on the ground and began to walk away.

"W-wait! I don't want to be eaten up! Please help me!" he looked back "I'm sorry but after your possessed by a darkling the only way is to kill them but that isn't right,so there is no other way to save you or the others that were devoured by the darkness".

"Sayonara...darkling".

"NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO TURN INTO A MONSTER! EVERYTHING I'VE DONE AND WISHED FOR WERE FOR NOTHING THEN!" he yelled.

Stardust and Elden helped Lucy get out of the house.

XXX

Lucy sighed "That was hard".Elden looked at her "You didn't really want to do that right?".Lucy laughed "No,it was hard trying to be cool,but I didn't really want to kill him".

Stardust nodded "I didn't want him to go through the same fate as Lilly,if we have killed him then his life would have ended".

"Aren't you guys scared at that he'll turn into a darkling?" asked and Stardust nodded "Don't worry Elden,once we destroy every darkling there is in the fairy realm then everyone will rest in first we have to find a way to save people from turning into darklings".

Elden sighed "I hope so".

XXX

It has already been a few weeks since the puppet couldn't pay her rent but the landlord was kind enough to let her stay for another month but Lucy had to pay double for the last month.

Everything was going great.

Natsu,Lucy,and Happy spent some time together for the two years they've lost.

They would talk together every single day and it felt as if Lucy had never left Fairy Tail.

Lisanna was sitting on a chair and stared at Lucy with envy.

_"I can feel your pain and jealousy"._

Lisanna looked around and shrugged it away."My mind is playing tricks on me".

XXX

"Lucy! Lucy! We have to go back to the fairy realm!" Elden said quickly.

Lucy raised an eyebrow "Why?".

"We need to tell the queen about the allies we have and the Sun festival is coming in a few days" smiled Elden.

"Wow...I forgot about how come it takes about 2 years just so they can prepare everything?" said Lucy.

Elden sighed "You see...the fairy realm has a different time perspective than two years only means 6 months in the fairy realm".

Lucy's mouth created a perfect "o".

"Come on lets go today!" said Stardust.

"I heard something about a festival,what is it?" asked Erza.

"O-oh Erza" jumped flinched "It's a celebration for our Fairy Queen...".

Erza smiled "I see,so its a celebration for me since I am the mighty Titania".

"No no a celebration for **our** Fairy Queen because of everything she has done for us" corrected Stardust.

But Erza didn't listen since she was too busy thinking about the celebration."There is going to be a whole table of strawberry cake and...".She turned around "I'm coming!".

"Me too!" grinned Natsu and sweat dropped "Do you guys even know what this is about?".

Natsu and Happy shooked their heads "But theres going to be alot of spicy food right?"."Aye! What about fish? Does it revolve around fish?".

Lucy face palmed "Fine you guys can come but don't blame me if you guys are disappointed with the food".

"I'm coming too Lu-chan!" smiled Levy."I guess me and Gajeel are going to come too" smirked Lilly."Ohhh~ A festival? I'm going to come" smiled Mira.

"Juvia is coming~"Juvia smiled."I'm coming too.I don't want flame brain to have all the fun" smirked Gray.

"What did you say ice princess!" yelled Natsu.

Juvia smiled in bliss when she heard Gray coming along."If Gray-sama comes to the festival...then doesn't that mean something lovey-dovey will happen?".

"Lisanna are you coming?" asked blinked and smiled "Of course! I love festivals".

Soon everyone joined in and Lucy sighed "I guess all of us are going to the festival then...lets go right now!".

"Aye sir!".

Lucy blinked and looked around."What was that feeling?".Stardust looked at Lucy "Are you ok Lucy?".

She looked at Stardust and smiled "Of course I am! Just feeling a bit dazed".Stardust nodded.

"What was that feeling from before?"

* * *

**Hello... you can see some of the words are gone and I tripled checked it O. some reason when I saved my chapter some of the words disappeared :O.**

**Lets hope they won't disappear.**

**Stardust:The Sun Festival is coming! I can't wait to relax and have fun!**

**Elden:Me the preparation is finally complete and now all the fairies are now excited about the upcoming events.**

**Lucy:Too bad I have a bunch of people coming along...I don't want them to destroy the party.**

**Elden:-gulps- T-they'll w-what?!**

**Lucy:-laughs- Oh nothing.I'm really happy the Sun festival is coming!**

**Teddy:Why aren't you guys thanking me? I made the Sun festival happen!**

**Stardust,Elden,&Lucy:-Stares-**

**Teddy:W-what?**

**Stardust,Elden,&Lucy:Who are you again?**

**Bye bye! See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Teddy Out~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ahhhh...finally its weekends.I thought I wouldn't even last an hour in school ^^**

**Teddy:So how should I start this chapter this time.**

**Lucy:Plushie doll's this time don't make any mistakes! I read some of the reviews and they told you that your grammer can you leave out words? **

**Teddy:Hey! I placed the words there! For some reason they disappear! **

**Elden:L-let's stop arguing and start the chapter already.**

**Teddy:-glares- You stay out of this...**

**Elden:-whimpers- H-hai! **

**Lucy:Hey! You can't go and make Elden cry! **

**Teddy:-glares- Lets just start this chapter before I explode.**

**Lucy:-flinch- H-hai!**

* * *

_Flashback:__ The Sun festival was coming up in a few days and everyone in Fairy Tail were eager to that was decided Lucy felt a strange presence lingering around Fairy Tail but it was something she has never felt,what was it? _

"Ready to go?" asked Lucy. Everyone nodded and Stardust began to open the portal.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up" grinned Natsu .Lucy sweat dropped "What for?".Happy munched on his fish "I hope there's fish!".

"Natsu-san,you seem to be very excited about going to a festival" smiled Wendy. Natsu nodded "Of course! There's going to be alot of food! Your going to treat me right Lucy?".He placed his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy sighed "The food is free anyway,so I don't really need to treat you".Natsu's grin got even wider "Really? Awesome!".

"The portals ready minna!" smiled Stardust."Time to have some fun tomorrow night!".

"Aye sir!".

Everyone began to go into the portal.

"I'm so excited to see other fairies" smiled Levy as she walked into the portal.

"I wonder how they will feel if they saw me? I am the mighty Titania" smirked Erza."Lets hope there is strawberry cake".

"I wonder how the others will feel about humans being in the fairy realm" thought Elden.

XXX

Everyone gasped in awe as they saw the world of fairies.

"So many fairies" gasped Wendy.

Natsu looked around and turned around only to see Stardust who was up to his forehead."Woah! When did you get so tall Stardust?!".

Stardust pouted "Is that suppose to be a compliment?".

"Lets just look for a Fairy inn to stay in.I hope they won't cause any fuss" said Lucy and mumbled the last part.

The fairy realm was much different than the human were lots of high buildings and there were barely roads because fairies would use their wings.

Suddenly Lucy's back glowed revealing fairy wings."Huh? How did they come out? I didn't do anything?".

Stardust sighed in relief "Now I don't have to carry you were so heavy at that time".

Lucy smacked Stardust on the head "That's rude!".

Lucy carried Levy,Stardust carried Cana,and Elden carried Makarov. The rest somehow figured out how to get all the way to the inn.

XXX

All of them stumbled upon a large building."Is that our inn?" asked Charle."It looks very fancy" remarked Lilly."I hope it doesn't cost alot of money".

"Don't worry. Let's just go in" smiled Lucy as she pushed the door.

XXX

As they all walked inside their jaws dropped to see that not only is the inside remarkable but it was much bigger than the outside.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Gray."Or is this building huge?".

Everyone just stood their speechless.

"Oh human guests!" a fairy looked about 40 years old in human age."How many rooms would you like?".

"Can we have two large rooms? One for the girls and one for the boys?" replied Lucy.

The fairy smiled and gave Lucy two golden keys "Come this way.I have just the perfect room for all of you".

Everyone began to follow her.

~The girl's Rooms~

"Here it is,I hope you like it" smiled the fairy and she led the boys to another room.

Lucy gulped as she placed the key inside the unlocked the door and opened the door.

The girls beamed as they saw how beautiful the room was.

"This is a perfect room!".

~The boy's room~

The fairy smiled as she took them to their room.

"Here it is~.Please enjoy" she said and soon flew down.

Gray opened the door and they saw the brightest room.

They went inside and saw wooden beds with not much stuff inside.

~Girls Room~

The girls stared at Juvia who was sulking.

"Whats wrong Juvia?" asked Erza.

Juvia sighed sadly "Juvia wanted to sleep in the same room with Gray-sama...".

Lucy smiled "Don't worry,You will spend some quality time with Gray. Since all kinds of romance novels have something good whenever theres a festival involve. Besides festivals are always type of things that brings every person to confess their feelings and then...".

"They turn into a couple!" finished Mira.

Juvia perked up "C-couple?! So if Juvia confesses her feelings to Gray-sama,then,then,we'll turn into lovey-dovey couples?".

All of them nodded "Yes...".Then they adverted their eyes from Juvia "Unless he rejects you".But Juvia didn't listen anymore since she was already fantasizing about it.

Levy and Mira smirked as they glanced at Lucy.

~At Night~

All of the girls had just finished taking a shower and they all sat on their beds.

"Time to tell secrets" smiled Levy.

All of the girls clapped and Mira smirked."Minna! Whoever picks you,you have to tell them who you like".

The girls nodded and Mira chuckled "Starting with Erza!".

Erza blushed "M-me?".Everyone looked at Erza and nodded "Yes you".

Erza blushed even more and cleared her throat.

"The one I like is...he is...".

Everyone nodded and Erza continued "He...is...Jellal".

All of the girls squealed and cheered as Erza admitted her blushed even redder until she matched her hair color.

"N-now its your t-turn B-Bisca!" Erza laughed "Erza,you already know that I'm married to Alzack so of course my feelings will always remain the same".

"How about you Mira?".

Mira blinked and smiled sweetly "I have no if you insist then I'll say that I love my cute siblings".

Lisanna pouted "Your not being fun Mira-nee".Mira smiled " I don't really have anyone I like. So its your turn Lisanna".

Lisanna blushed "The one I really like is...Natsu".All of the girls began to 'ohhh' and 'ahhs'.

They began to clap and smile at glanced at Lucy who was smiling and clapping.

~Lucy's POV~

I felt as if my heart shattered into a million pieces when Lisanna said that she liked Natsu.

I faked a smile and began to clap like everyone I can also feel Levy glancing at me.

My heart felt tight and it was like someone was squeezing my heart.

I knew that if I told everyone I like Natsu then I would hurt Lisanna's feelings and I didn't want to do that.

If they ask me then I'll just lie .If they don't then I'm safe.

~Normal POV~

"How about you Wendy?" asked Lisanna.

Wendy blushed "Um,you see...its kind of a secret...".

All of the girls gave her a pleading look and Wendy couldn't decline.

"Well,its Romeo-san".

All of the girls began to whistle and clap for Wendy who remained with a blushing face.

"Levy-san...?".

Then suddenly all of their attention shifted to Levy who remained frozen.

"Levy-chan,come tell us,we're all girls here" smirked Lucy.

Levy blushed 10 shades of red "You already know...so you better skip me".

All of them shooked their heads "We don't know,so you better tell us".

"F-fine! His name is Gajeel ok! Happy now!?" blushed Levy.

Everyone nodded and whistled.

"I guess thats everyone" smiled Mira.

"But what about Luc-".

"Don't worry about doesn't really like anyone since she has high standards for the perfect boyfriend" sighed Levy.

Lucy nodded in agreement "So true!".She suddenly yawned "I'm getting tired. How long have we been up?".

"J-jotto! What about Juvia!" Juvia cried.

"Well lets go to sleep then" grinned Cana.

Everyone nodded."B-but you haven't asked Juvia who she liked" she said.

The lights closed and everyone was asleep.

"Don't ignore Juvia!" she cried. But no one heard her.

~Lisanna's POV~

I wonder what happened to Lucy. She seemed to be a bit depressed than before.

I'm kind of worried about her...I'm sure she'll be ok.

_"Why are you worried about her? She was about to steal your first love"._

"Who's there?" thought Lisanna.

_"You don't need to know yet because I will soon reveal my true identity .But I've chosen you to be my successor"._

"Your successor? But I don't know you yet" replied Lisanna.

_"Don't worry my successor, didn't I tell you that I shall reveal my true form to you later?"._

Lisanna nodded "But why me? I'm not very strong".

_"I can feel your jealousy and envy for that girl named Lucy.I know that you want her to disappear and take that pink-haired boy for yourself but thats what makes you strong"._

"No! You got it all wrong! I don't want Lucy to die! She's one of my nakama!" yelled Lisanna.

_"But will she still be your nakama when she starts to date your future boyfriend?"._

Lisanna widened her eyes "I don't know...".

_"I can feel your jealousy getting stronger. But there is a way to keep that girl Lucy away from your man"._

"Please tell me...I'll do anything" pleaded Lisanna.

_"Its very simple all you need to do is..."_

Lisanna smirked "I-I'll do it,no matter what the cost is,even if it means to do something that I might regret in the future".

* * *

**Teddy:OMG! What did the voice tell Lisanna? **

**Lucy:The voice? Who is that? **

**Teddy:You know...the one that talks to Lisanna in her mind? **

**Lucy:Oh you mean that one? I want to know too.**

**Teddy:Me too! I want to know so badly~**

**Lucy:But aren't you the author? Shouldn't you know these kinds of stuff already.**

**Teddy:Actually no I don't...**

**What did the voice tell Lisanna? What is Lisanna going to do? **

**Why is she listening to some stranger? How many questions do I have to ask?**

**Teddy:Is there any mistakes? I don't have a bird's eye view you know? Also whenever I save the words all disappear and then I have to re-type it T^T .So please endure it.**

**Bye bye~ . **

**Teddy Out~**


End file.
